


Edgy Smut

by Moonie711



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sans, Fluff and Smut, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans Being Sans, Sans Has Issues, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Smut, Underfell Sans, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie711/pseuds/Moonie711
Summary: Edgy x Frisk pregnancy smut__Edgy goes away for the holidays and is horrified by what he comes home to.Which leads up to smut, and more S M U T .





	1. Betryal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My rp with Faith aka clockworkflames.
> 
> Grade A smut mhmm

**Dust Bunny01/10/2018**

The holidays had always been an extremely stressful time of year for underfell monsters-- especially Edgy.

The tsunder monster couldn't help but feel like a complete scrooge everytime the holidays rolled around, as christmas joy and 'feelings' had never really been his strong suite.

Often he'd try to skip out on Chirstmas by shortcutting away to some remote area where noone could find or bother him; particularly his brother, who had always been typically more aggressive and violent around the holidays, and this year was no different.

Like routine Edgy had decided to take a slight vacation to get away for awhile, and although he hadn't seen his Mate in a couple of weeks now he definitely didn't forget about her.

Actually he hadn't stopped thinking about her since he had left, and had done an excessive amount of christmas shopping to make up for ditching out on the day without her, which he felt incredible guilty about.

Even now, as he started up the porch steps he felt a tightening in his chest.

Chalking it up to nerves he quickly got his shit together and pushed open the door, shuffling inside he somehow managed to juggle the obscene amount of gifts he was carrying as he stumbled into the livingroom and looked for his mate.

"Sweetheart?" He called, unceremoniously dropping the pile of gifts onto the couch, almost immediately his eyes fell onto Frisk who was staring at him from across the room.

His teeth pulled back into a wide grin.

"c'mere and gimme some sugar, sweetheart." He held out his arms in greeting, his soul practically soaring at the sight of his Mate after being separated for so long.

 

**Echo Flower01/10/2018**

 

  
Letting her eyes take in all the presents Edgy had dumped onto the couch, Frisk felt her heart sink in her chest. She didn't deserve any of that shit, not after what she had done while he was away. Turning her gaze back to her mate, the brunette stood up from her chair before quickly running up to the skeleton.

Nearly tackling him in a hug, Frisk tightly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his jacket. Biting her bottom lip, the determined soul tried to enjoy the small moment before everything went to shit.

She planned to tell him just what had happened while he was away. Hell, it would probably end up worse if she tried to hide it. However, Frisk was aware that he would probably be able to smell it on her. Even if she had showered several times since it had happened, the human was aware of just how sensitive Edgy's sense of smell was.

Hell, she had felt guilty about everything the next day. She'd woken up feeling like a piece of shit. How could she betray Edgy like that? It had been spur of the moment and she'd been so lonely but she knew it was wrong.

Frisk hadn't worn anything Edgy had given her since. Every time she tried to put on her collar, she'd feel sick to her stomach with regret. Hell, she'd even started wearing turtleneck sweaters that hid the mark on her neck because she felt like she didn't deserve that mark.

Damn, she was such a shitty soul mate.

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/10/2018**

 

  
A deep purr emitted from the skeletons throat, echoing loudly throughout the room as he closed his eyes and pulled her flush against him, feeling her softness and warmth and taking in her sweet pure scent he had missed so--

His eyes snapped open and he abruptly pulled away, leaning back enough to stare his mate in the face.

He couldn't believe it, and almost thought he had mistaken his own senses at first, but after a moment longer of lingering he was positive he could smell it.

There was the stench of another males musk on her.

embedded in her skin.

"y-ya f-fuckin'. . ." He grabbed her by the hair roughly and inhaled once more, confirming his suspicions before scrunching up his nose in disgust and baring his shark-like teeth in a scowl, his soul pounding against his ribcage in a mix of panic an anger.

S-She didnt!

She WOULDNT.

In an effort to disprove his worst fears he grabbed her by her hair and slung her down onto the couch, ignoring her small cries of pain and discomfort as he hovered above her, grabbing her legs and forcing them far apart he buried his face into her crotch and took a deep, long, inhale, his left eye pulsing a fierce red in response to the soul-shattering truth.

"ya' fuckin' w h o r e . . . "

His voice dropped low and eyes went dead as the realization finally sunk in.

She had been fucking around with another monster behind his back.

 

**Echo Flower01/10/2018**

 

  
The moment her broke the hug, Frisk prepared for the worse. Hell, she couldn't even find it in herself to look at him. Averting her eyes, the brunette didn't bother trying to escape his grasp.

Wincing as he yanked her hair, the brunette bit down a yelp as he sniffed at it. However, she wasn't able to hold back her pained cry as he tossed her onto the couch by her hair. With wide eyes, her face grew red with embarrassment and shame as Edgy practically pried her legs open. Terrified that someone could walk in at any moment, Frisk used her hands to try and shove his face away but was too weak to do so.

As her eyes met his dead ones, her heart sunk to her stomach at his words. She couldn't deny and even if she could she wouldn't. Frisk had already fucked another monster and she wasn't about to become a liar too.

"I-I..."

Fuck, it shouldn't be this hard to talk but she was already terrified. Her hands were shaking as she moved them away from Edgy to cover her face. Unable to look at him without feeling sick to her stomach, she whispered out, "Y-Yeah... I won't try to deny it cause I rather not become a liar too..."

Biting back tears, Frisk bit the inside of her cheek as she kept her face covered. Damn, she felt the need to puke. She'd never felt so dirty in her life - including all those genocide runs she had done in the past.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I doubt those words mean anything to you though..."

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/10/2018**

 

  
Staring down at her made him all the more angry.

Her soft skin, her breasts, and legs, her stomach that he liked to squish so much when they were alone together, she had allowed-- invited even, another monster to touch what was his!

She allow another to take and ravage H I S M A T E.

And if it wasn't for the fact he was so full of rage he swore his soul would have cracked in half right then and there, but unfortunately for Frisk Edgy was never good at dealing with his emotions, especially betrayal, which he didn't feel very often.

He had trusted her.

He didn't even want to hear her speak, and he tried his damnest to restrain himself from shoving his fist halfway down her throat and ripping out her voicebox, fortunately for her the bond kept him from acting on impulse, his instincts demanding something else from her entirely.

He was going to take back what was H i s .

Weather Frisk was willing or not.

 

  
**Echo Flower01/10/2018**

 

  
Frisk could practically feel the anger radiating off of Edgy in waves. Moving her hands away from her face, the brunette took in his form. The longer she looked at him, the worse this situation seemed. This wasn't the Edgy she had known for so long. Then again, she had never done something like this to him before.

Hearing his command, the brunette winced as his claws dug into her thighs. As fear started to build up inside her, Frisk's voice grew shaky, "I-Is this r-really the time for such a thing-g? A-And even so, I-I can't take them off w-with your hands on my l-legs..."

She really really didn't want to do this. However, Frisk was terrified to know what would happen in she flat out refused. Forcing herself to sit up, the brunette unbuttoned her shorts before starting to slip them off. Stopping when she reached where his hands would, Frisk couldn't find it in herself to try and move them. If she even touched him, the woman felt as if she'd be hit.

"P-Please..."

She wanted to beg him to reconsider - to not do what she thought he might - but the words wouldn't even leave her lips. Practically shaking under his intense gaze and horrible words, tears started to form in her eyes. Forcing her eyes away from him, she simply bit down on her bottom lip.

"take off yer' pants." His voice was deadly calm, sending a shiver up her spine as she couldn't help but notice how completely wrong he looked in that moment.

"that wasn't a suggestion cunt, do it n o w . His grip on her thighs tightened, his claws digging into the sensitive flesh and drawing blood.

 

**Dust Bunny01/10/2018**

 

  
Although he didn't think it possible the scowl on Edgys face deepened, his magic flaring in anger at her hesitant nature.

What was she so afraid of?!

He had taken her many times before this and she had never showed a single inkling of hesitation or remorse before this, and suddenly he wondered in the past few weeks he had been gone, what had changed?

Had she developed a fondness for this other monster after all the time he had spent away?

He tried not to think about it, it didn't matter anyways, as he refused to give up what was rightfully h i s .

"dont." He warned her, not having the patience or will to listen to her sobs as she plead for his mercy, another thing he had been less than familliar with through his time in the underground.

He had no intention of giving her what she wanted.

He needed this.

Grabbing the hem of her shorts Edgy yanked them down to her ankles and pulled her leg out of the fabric, exposing herself completely to him he shoved her knees all the way into her chest as he exposed the human to himself, her beautiful pink heat glistening with arousal already, making him smirk in a sense of accomplishment at seeing his mates natural reaction to him.

Maybe she didn't know it, but that was reassuring in itself, because even though she didn't consciencely know it, her body and soul were craving him, almost as much as he was her.

"m i n e." He declared, and without further warning he nose-dived right into her pussy, his tongue lapping up at her clit and juices with surprising enthusiasm and zeal.

 

**Echo Flower01/10/2018**

 

  
As soon as Edgy said 'don't', the brunette had stiffled her sobs and quickly wiped at her tears. She couldn't anger him more. Hell, she probably couldn't afford to do so at this point. No matter how much he loved her, Frisk was terrified to see his anger being directed at her. It felt like at any second, he could just draw more blood without a care in the world.

She had always been so sure that he would never hurt her enough to kill but now her brain was doubting it all. In her soul, Frisk knew that Edgy would never put her life at risk but her brain found that impossible. It wasn't logical to think that a skeleton who had gone through so much shit Underground wouldn't rip her throat out in anger.

As her shorts to yanked to her ankles, Frisk shivered as she felt the cool air brush against her pussy. Before she could react, her knees were already at her chest. Although she couldn't see for herself, the brunette could practically feel Edgy staring at her. Red with embarrassment, Frisk felt the need to covee herself up.

They were still on the damned couch and anyone could walk by. She kept glancing around, worrying that some other person may walk in and see the situation she was in. Hell, even the thought that it was a possibility made her nervous.

Hearing him speak again, Frisk was about to speak only for her to let out a garbled squeak of surprise. Gasping as his tongue went to town, the brunette bit her bottom lip and threw her head back. Damn, she had missed this. She had missed him. Frisk knew she shouldn't be enjoying this though. He was infuriated with her. This was supposed to be some form of revenge from Edgy but...

God damn it all, she was terrified and turned on. What a fucked up combination.

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/10/2018**

 

  
As soon as his tongue made contact with her wet lips a pleased moan left his thoat, his red magic tongue lapping up her juices and stroked along her sore swollen clit in enthusiasm.

Despite barely even touching her she was already soaked for him, her body showing no resistance as she completely and instantly submitted to Edgy as not only her soulmate, but her master.

No doubt she as getting off on the fact they could be caught at any moment, something he paid absolute no mind to.

Not that he cared anyways.

As much as it did please him to know his woman was still weak and obediant to him he still felt the overwhelming urge to dominate her.

He wanted to mark her, and own her.

He needed to break her.

Almost as if echoing her thoughs Edgy withdrew his face from her pussy to gaze down at her longingly-- if not almost feral.

His crimson goopy tongue was hanging out his mouth like a rabid dog, his mouth salivating fiercly at the sight of her.

He needed to mark her.

So he did the only thing that came to mind.

He bent down and sunk his maw into her thigh, ripping a scream from the girl below him as blood began to pool out onto the furniture around them.

 

**Echo Flower01/10/2018**

 

  
As Edgy pulled away from her, Frisk frowned slightly at the loss of his tongue. Looking up at the skeleton, her whine died in her throat as she took in his expression. It was such an odd combination on longing and... something else she simply couldn't figure out.

His tongue seemed so much longer than she was used to as she watched drool drip from it. Looking into his eyes, she could practically imagine his mind running with ideas. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she meekly mumbled, "Edgy...?"

As he bent down, the brunette started to calm down a little bit. The nervousness she hadn't even noticed was building up in her started to dissipate. Then he bit into her thigh hard.

Letting out a scream, Frisk's mind went into overdrive as the pain shot through her. Survival instincts going into overdrive, her body instinctively tried to rip her leg away from his mouth. Almost instantly, a tearing noise could be heard as she ultimately ended up making the wound worse. As more blood began to spill out from her leg, Frisk sobbed as pain radiated from her thigh.

She already had that huge bite on her shoulder and the small one on her finger. Those two had been way more gentle compared to this one. Why why why did this one hurt so damn much?

Even if she wanted to, Frisk couldn't hold back the tears streaming down her face. Trying to wipe away her tears with one hand, she could barely do so as her hands trembled from the pain.

 

**Dust Bunny01/10/2018**

 

  
Despite knowing she deserved it Edgys still hated it when she cried.

Although she had betrayed and hurt him his instincts kept him from harming her seriously, his souls bond protecting her from himself as he immediately stuck out his glowing magic tongue and ran it the length of the wound, closing it up only slightly as he allowed a small stream of blood to leak from her thigh and stain the couch below.

This was still her punishment afterall.

"quiet!" He growled, his golden tooth glinting in the light as his lip curled back in a snarl.

Getting right in her face his ribcage heaved as he huffed down her, the pain and fear in her eyes was obvious, although hardly fazed or deterred him from his mission.

Deciding it had been put off long enough the skeleton gripped the edge of his shorts and shoved them down past his pelvis, revealing his crimson member and freeing it from his clothed prison, making him growl out above her.

"ya' gonna learn ya' place today." He promised and almost without warning he shoved the entire length of himself inside her, bucking up into her violently, and uncomfortably, letting out a muffled grunt as he felt her burning raw walls around him, hugging and squeezing him tight in almost a begging gesture.

And he was more than happy to oblige.

"imma show ya' who ya' belong to."

With a feral growl he bit down onto her left breast in a death grip, showing no mercy as his jaw clenched tightly around the sensitive flesh, marking and milking fresh crimson from the wound as he began to pump his thick length brutally into her.

Slowly but surely he found his rhythm as he ferociously began fucking her into the cushions.

 

**Echo Flower01/10/2018**

 

  
As he snapped at her, the brunette flinched as if she had been physically hit. Moving her hand to her mouth, she bit down on her thumb to muffle her sobs. When her eyes met his, Frisk quickly looked away as her heart dropped to her stomach once again.

She deserved this - she knew she did - but it still hurt both physically and mentally to see him so cruel. Frisk had never thought such a thing would happen but now...

Once this was all over, Frisk just hoped that she could somehow pick up the broken pieces of their relationship.

Hearing the rustling of fabric, brown eyes glanced towards the sound. Seeing Edgy's cock, the woman paused before her eyes drifted back up towards the skeleton. Taking in his words, she had no time to figure out just what he meant before he rammed himself inside her.

Crying out, her hands instinctively moved to grab hold of Edgy's arms. Desperately trying to make herself comfortable, Frisk could barely move as she found it impossible to do so. Whimpering at how terrible it felt, she awkwardly shifted around a bit.

Not soom after, Edgy bit down on her breast. Cries of 'no' and 'it hurts' left her lips as her nails scratched against his arms. Unable to move much with her current position, Frisk squirmed as she tried not to cry to much.

As he pounded into her, the brunette was still finding it impossible to get comfortable. Frisk loved him - she really did - but this wasn't what she wanted. Sure, she wanted to have sex with him but not like this. Never like this.

It wasn't filled with love like she was so used to. No, it was filled with anger, betrayal, and rage. Frisk didn't want this. She didn't! When she had woken up the next day after screweing another monster, she had told herself that she would take any punishment Edgy gave

Frisk hadn't prepared for this though.

___

 

WANT TO RP UNDERTALE?

JOIN OUR DISCORD CHANNEL!

 

[Join here](https://discord.gg/Wr3g2WM)

 


	2. more smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we continue where we left off

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/10/2018**

 

  
Anger was an understatement at this point, because asides from clinging onto the sliver of control he held he was l i v i d.

He could hardly look at her as he rammed himself deep inside her, sheathing his cock entierly as he hit the back of her cervix and kept himself there, bucking his hips a bit further as if purposely trying to hurt her.

He wanted to see her cry, to hear her scream.

Most importaintly he wanted to claim her. He needed to, the dominant trait inside his soul demanded it so that this never happened again, he didnt enjoy hurting her, but at the same time he did, and it scared him.

"f-for y-ya own g-g-goood." He managed to force out the words, running his tongue over the fresh wound on her breast he decided to make another, determined to mark her entire body until it was indisputable who it was that she belonged to.

Any monster who looked at her after this would KNOW she belonged to him, how could they not?

She was covered in his marks and magic, and he intended to keep going until either she passed out or he got to tired to continue.

Honestly he was hoping for the latter, as he was having far to much fun with his mates body and her uncooperative attitude.

Hurriedly he sunk his fangs into the flesh of her other breast, making sure to break and bruise the skin as he squeezed down onto her flesh with a killer grip, becoming borderline obsessive and cruel as her skin was already beginning to bruise and welt with an array of different colors, the crimson steaming down her body and onto the furniture reminding him much of the nile river.

"d-do y-ya feel it s-sweeth-he-eart?" He managed through breathes, already looking winded despite just starting, his aggression taking over his actions.

"y-ya belong to me, and y-ya' soul knows it." he purred, leaning down to her ear and giving it a semi-aggressive nip.

 

 

  
**Echo Flower01/10/2018**

 

  
"Stop stop stop! Please, it hurts!" Frisk cried out, desperate for any break her pussy could get. He was being so rough and it hurt so badly. She usually liked it rough but this was painful instead of pleasurably hard.

Releasing her grip on his hands, Frisk's hands moved to shove at the skeleton's chest. Sobbing as she tried to ignore the pain throbbing through her, the brunette desperately tried to get Edgy off her. Despite the fact that she was shoving and hitting at his chest, there was no real force behind it. Even though the woman was craving to break free, she still didn't want to hurt him.

Though all of this was fucked up, her soul still loved him.

"M-My own good?" Hah, what a joke. This was a punishment, he might as well say it like it was. Panting for air, the brunette stared him down after saying those words. Even with tears in her eyes, there was a fire lighting up those orbs. It was as if she was daring him to say something like that again. No way in hell would she believe this was for her own good.

She hated the way her body shivered under his tongue, taking solace in the small caring gesture amongst all the angry actions. As he bit into her other breast, Frisk sucked in a sharp breath and winced. Her head felt a bit dizzy as she watched all the blood oozing from her wounds. She could tell that it wasn't a terribly largr amount but the sight of it all made her feel ill. All of that was her blood, after all.  
As he stumbled out her pet name, Frisk felt as if her heart was going to break. Was her really going to call her such sweet names while ruining her like this? Moving her head slightly as he nipped her ear, the brunette felt a chill shoot down her spine as his purred words.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. Despite how upset she was over the entire situation, her soul was taking pleasure in it all. It didn't matter about everything leading up to this, her soul only cared that she was with her mate once again. No matter how much determination filled her, Frisk's soul seemed to inevitably submit to Edgy and his own soul.

It was a terrible feeling, knowing that she would always end up obeying him in the end. Love wasn't meant to feel like this, not at all. Had she simply tricked herself into thinking she was in love over all those immesurable timelines and universes?

She certainly hoped not.

"I-I feel it..." she admitted, her voice downtrodden. Turning her gaze to Edgy, Frisk didn't bother to hide the frown on her face. After catching her breath, she couldn't hold back the rage that unintentionally flooded her words, "Does it please you to see me this damaged?"

Fuck Frisk, you're really asking for it now. Stop while you can.

 

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/10/2018**

 

  
Honestly?

It did.

It pleased him to know she was hurting.

And that she was feeling good.

All at the same time.

Afterall it was his soul that was on the verge of shattering due to her betrayal not his.

He simply needed to show her how much he loved--

Needed her.

He had to hurt her, to put her back into her place and teach her that she belonged underneath him, taking everything and anything that'd he'd give her, prehaphs she'd even get prgenant by the time he was done.

The very thought excited, and drove him, making his thrusts come faster and rougher as he wished for nothing more than to pump his human pull of his monster seed.

"f-fuckin' s-slut." He hissed into her ear, his voice nearly breaking as he managed to choke out the words.

"y-ya love this dont ya?" He burried his face into the crook of her neck and quickened his thrusts, his boney hips slamming down onto her soft delicate skin brutally, leaving purple welts where his bones made contact with no sign of letting up.

"y-ya like fuckin' other monsters?!" He growled, his eyes flashing a bright crimson at the thought of another male touching his woman.

"let's see if anyone even looks at ya' after this" He pulled all the way out and grabbs her by her hair, forcing her up off the couch only to slam her back into the cushions head-first, his cock driving deep down into her merciously.

"who knows." his words are caught in his throat in a deep rumble, seemingly pleased.

"Maybe after this, it'll be enouhg ta' b r e e d y a' . A deep chuckle echoed from his throat, and suddenly his magic member was slammed back into her, precum beading at the tip of his cock and begining to fill his human despite his restraint.

Stars.

He wanted to fill her up so bad.

  
"y-ya'd like that s-sugar?" He was panting, finding it hard to keep control, although not nearly done with her yet.

"ya want daddy ta' cum inside ya?" He didn't let up, no matter how much she pushed against him or told him 'no' he didn't care. this wasn't up to her anymore.

 

  

  
**Echo Flower01/10/2018**

 

  
The word slut was like a slap to the face yet she didn't react. No, she refused to react to his petty name calling. What he was doing to her was far worse than these words he was spewing in her face.

As if trying to get away from him, Frisk leaned her head away from Edgy's as he rested his face against her neck. With every thrust, the human winced as she felt terrible bruises blossoming on her skin.

Crying out as he pulled at her hair, Frisk tried to get his hair out of his grasp. Slamming face first into the couch, she held back a curse as she bit into her lip and caused it to bleed. Letting out a moan as he rammed himself back into her, Frisk felt disgusted with herself.

Damned soul, she didn't want to enjoy this. Frisk felt gross in her own skin. Part of her felt like she didn't even know herself anymore. It was sickening.

As his next words echoed through the air, the human began to panic. Breed? She wasn't ready for a child. Hell, Frisk wasn't even sure if she could handle raising a child.

As the nicknames continued to leave his mouth, anger started to rise within her. Damn her soul. Damn him. Who the fuck did he think he was to treat her like this? Sure, she'd fucked up, but surely no one deserved to go through this.

"Heh, let's see if I can look at you after this," she spat, taking the words straight from his mouth. Edgy wanted to play dirty and treat her this way? Fine by her.

She didn't have to play nice then.

How could she have ever felt guilty about a one night stand? Edgy was going to treat her like absolute garbage for her mistake so she might as well not feel guilty about it. At least then, she'd had some say in everything.

"I don't want it," she hissed, knowing her words didn't matter. Talking back was probably the worst thing she could do in this situation but she couldn't find it in herself to care anymore.

 

 

**Dust Bunny01/10/2018**

 

 

Ouch.

Harsh.

Edgy couldn't help but physically finch at her words as they cut through him like a knife into butter..

He didn't want to hurt his human, but if it was the only way to teach her to respect and submit to him then he guessed he had no choice.

 He was her M A T E for asgore sake!

She was his, he could breed her as he pleased.

And he intended to.

Letting out a moan of pleasure Edgy grid himself pleasurably against his mates tight slick walls despite her protests.

"ya' know ya' want this." He motioned to the thickness of of girthy magic, which twitched and pulsed with pleasure as he gazed down at her, wanting nothing more than to hide her away in his bed and shield her from the rest of the world.

She was having none of it.

 

 

**Echo Flower01/10/2018**

 

  
Despite how much he tried to hide it, Frisk could tell that her words had hurt him. Unable to hold back the small smirk of triumph that made it onto her face, she stared at him for a moment. Good, she hoped those words had hurt just as much as she currently was.

Holding back a small moan of her own as he grinded against her, Frisk huffed at his words.

Her soul wanted to please Edgy by any means nessesary but Frisk...

She wanted to be more than just some damned fuck toy. Cause at this point, that's what she felt like.

If this had happened before he had gotten pissed at her for her mistake, she would have wanted it. Frisk wouldn't deny that. Now though, she wasn't so sure. There wasn't any feeling in this, not really.

At least, not the emotion that mattered to her.

"n-no!" She protested.

 

 

**Dust Bunny01/10/2018**

 

  
"i-i. . ." He suddenly struggled to find his words as he felt his orgasm inching closer.

Staring down at her face he continued his unrelenting pace, slamming into her brutally as he watched her expression twist from discomfort to pure disgust as she stared back up at him with defiant scornful eyes.

They were red and puffy from crying, her once vibrant brown eyes now glazed over in a painful haze as he refused to let up or slow down his ministrations.

He shouldn't be getting off to seeing her like this.

She was so weak and helpless, bruises littered her skin from his hands clawing and digging into her flesh, and honestly he thought she looked so fuckin' beautiful covered in his marks.

His mouth salivated at the though of leaving another.

"s-sweetheart." Despite being mad he couldn't stop her pet-name from rolling off his tongue, his mind blanking out as he bordered on the edge of finishing, his thrusts becoming erratic and clumsy.

"p-please, please." He began to repeat in a sort of chant, unsure himself as to what he was begging for, although one could assume it would be for frisks forgiveness.

"p-ple-eea-- i-i l-love-- y-yo-- y-yesss~" He hissed through his teeth as his pleasure bursted, hilting himself as deep into Frisk as he could before filling her to the brim with his thick seed, the red magic overfilling and spilling out of her and down inbetween her thighs.

 

  
**Echo Flower01/10/2018**

 

  
Staring up at Edgy, the brunette's frowned deepened as she once again heard her pet name. As his thrusts began to get erratic, Frisk closed her eyes as simply gave in. It had already some to this so she may a well let it all finish up. Whining and panting beneath him, the human's breathing started to match his own.

Listening to his chanting, Frisk simply didn't respond to it at all. Instead, she tried to picture herself in one of their older sexual encounters - one she had actually enjoyed. Lost in her fantasy, the brunette actually found herself pretty close to her orgasm.

Hearing him hiss out an 'I love you', Frisk's eyes snapped open to stare at him in disbelief. Before she could voice her own thoughts, the brunette let out a moan as he filled her up. Immediately after, she felt her own orgasm hit her as she buried her face into the couch cushion and moaned.

Frisk felt disgusted with herself. In the end, she had just given up and let Edgy do as he pleased. Biting her bottom lip, the brunette took a deep breath as she felt everything dripping down her legs. Pushing herself up, she instantly pulled away from the skeleton once everything was done.  
"You happy now? Glad to see me fucking give up?" she spat, wrapping her arms around herself. Curling up on the corner of the couch, dead eyes stared out as the skeleton. Frisk was sure she looked like a mess. She was covered in blood, bites, and bruises while cum was oozing down her legs. There was no way she looked alright but she didn't care at this point.

She didn't even want Edgy to get close to her.

 

 

__

 

Bwahahaha SUFFER WITH THIS ANGST!

Like to rp?

Want to Rp undertale?

 

[Join our discord server!](https://discord.gg/Wr3g2WM) 

 

 

 


	3. aftercare

  
**Dust Bunny01/10/2018**

 

  
It took him a minute to compose himself and get his shit together but when he finally came down from the high of his orgasm reality hit him like a sack of bricks.

Shit.

He hadn't meant to lose his temper like that.

He had just become so overwhelmed with jealousy and rage, so desperate to reaffirm his connection with his human that he somehow lost his control to his selfish anger.

Chancing a glance over at his mate he saw what a complete mess she had become, she was covered in blood, sweat, and cum, her eyes were dead and void of any emotion asides from from immeasurable anger.

She was broken.

And he had been the one to cause her that pain.

Edgy couldn't help but visably flinch at her words, immediate guilt overtaking his features.

The heartbreak was so strong it made his soul drop into the pit of his non-existant stomach as he actually felt the the swirl of emotions radiate off of her and through the bond, connecting him straight to her soul and linking him to her emotions.

He felt like shit, and in an effort to comfort and sooth his mate he moved close to her, reaching out with a gentle hand he motioned for her to come to him.

"c'mere, lemme heal ya'." He attempted, already prepared for rejection as he fully expected her to shy away.

Still though he had to atleast make the effort.

 

  
**Echo Flower01/10/2018**

 

  
Watching Edgy flinch, Frisk couldn't help the small amount of pride that swelled up in her. Good, she hoped he felt bad about himself after all of that. As guilt painted his features, the brunette simply stayed where she was and watched him intensely.

Without pulling out her soul, Frisk could already tell that the turn of events had completely thrown it for a loop. If she were to look at her soul, it would be a fractured mess. While nothing was broken, it would certainly take a while to fix. The fact that her soul trait was determination may be the only reason it had even stayed together.

When Edgy moved towards her, the brunette visibly flinched. Her eyes quickly moved to stare at his hand, hesitating as she simply stayed there. She didn't want his help - in fact, Frisk wanted him to shove that hand right up his non-existent ass - but...  
Unfortunately, Frisk knew she needed to be healed.

Moving towards him, the brunette sat beside the monster. Refusing to sit in his lap or even touch him, she stopped right in front of him. Not meeting his gaze, the muttered out, "Don't think this means I forgive you. I'm just not stupid enough to think I can make it to the bathroom like this..."

Even for an angry Frisk, that was pretty harsh. However, she absolutely refused to take back her words now. He deserved them.

 

**Dust Bunny01/11/2018**

 

  
He had brightened slightly when Frisk allowed him to get close to her, and even more so that she actually allowed him to touch her, something he knew she'd be jumpy about for the next couple of weeks.

It wasn't great, but it was progress, and abeit alot better than her just flatout ignoring him, which he half-expected her to do.

"i know. . ." He sighed, just greatful that she was even talking to him at this point.

Giving a slight nod in agreement, Edgy made sure to be slow and careful as he lifted the blood-soaked shirt over her head, revealing her bloodied and bruised breasts to him, which were still gushing crimson, the liquid dripping down her stomach and soaking into the couch below them.

Fuck, he really had been alot rougher with her than he had meant to be.

The teethmarks around her breast were deep and sloppy, looking like they'd easily get infected if not treated and healed properly right away.

Unfortunately for Frisk, Edgy had only one real way of healing wounds, which was a bit more intimate than he figured his mate would really be comfortable with right now.

He just hoped she'd cooperate, as despite how much she might hate him right now, he really did love her and just wanted what was best for his sweetheart.

"Dunt hit me." He warned ahead of time, and without giving her a moment to process what was about to happen he leaned in, sticking out his goopy red tongue he dragged it along the deep groves in her skin, his magic tingling across the sensitive flesh as he lapped at the wound, the indents in her skin quickly healing up and closed, leaving behind some sore muscles and bruised skin in it's wake.

 

**Echo Flower01/11/2018**

 

  
As her shirt came off, Frisk hissed as the fabric stuck to her wounds for a moment before moving away. Once the shirt was gone, the brunette sighed as she could now properly look at the marks. Sucking in a breath through her teeth, Frisk had a feeling that they might end up scarring too. At least, the one on her thigh definitely wound.

Before she could speak, Edgy's tongue was already on her. Letting out a strangled cry, the brunette to shove his head away from her. She was too weak to do so though because of all the blood loss from earlier, so it was just a lost cause.

"No no no no no!"

Damn, how could she forget that this was the only way he could heal anyone? After a moment, she simple gave up on trying to push him away. Simply sitting there like a limp rag doll, tears streamed down her face as she stared up at the ceiling.

"So... this is it right?" she mumbled, her eyes not really focused on anything. Letting her head rest on her shoulder, she continued, "This it the part where we get stuck in a loveless soul bond like Toriel warned me about, yeah? Cause it's all screwed up now..."

 

 

**Dust Bunny01/11/2018**

 

  
Edgy kept a firm grip on her as he worked his tongue over her wounds, holding her still he practically leaned her into him as much as she would allow, trying his hardest to appear small and unthreatening, actually doing his best to comfort her despite the tears that continued to flow freely down her cheek.

Fuck.

He hated when she cried.

She looked so frail and weak.

So scared.

And it was because of him.

He couldn't express how bad he wanted to take it all back, if only so he could see her smile again.

As she began to panic, he did his best to calm her by rubbing soothing circles into her back, making sure to be extra gentle and careful when handling her damaged and bruised body.

It was then she spoke that nearly tore his soul to shreds, turning his permanant grin into a scowl, as his face dropped when he pulled away to look her in the eyes.

L-Loveless?

T-That wasn't how he felt about her at all.

Shaking his head in disbelief Edgy wrapped his arms around Frisk in a warm embrace and pulled her close itto his chest, his soul pulsing with bright pure magic at the contact of his mates skin against his bare bones.

It was the most complete feeling in the world to be with her like this.

"S-Shuddup." He choked out, trying his best to cover up his cracking voice.

"C-Course i love ya'! Yer m i n e" He restrained himself from growling out the last part, not anting to scare her further, and in an effort to calm his mate he grabbed her hand and placed it over his chest, above his soul.

"A-and im y-yers'. . ." He managed to whisper outloud, his face dusted a light color of cherry before looking away embarassed.

 

  
**Echo Flower01/11/2018**

 

  
Allowing herself to be pulled into Edgy's embrace, Frisk simpky hung there in his arms. Letting her hands stay by her side, she saw his soul flash from the corner of her eye. However, she simply didn't comment on it.

His bones had once felt so warm and comforting but now she worried that simply touching them would leave bruises. Despite how gentle his touch was, Frisk still felt completely and utterly trapped in his arms. It felt like she was caged in with no mistake.

Catching on to his cracking voice, Frisk stayed silent like she was told to. Gone was the firey human who would jokingly backsass or flirtily challenge the skeleton. Instead, the shell of the girl was once was rested in Edgy's arms.

As her hand was grabbed, Frisk winced as her called her 'his'. Once her hand was placed on his chest, her brown eyes stared at his white soul. If it were possible, her eyes would have burned holes into the soul from how long she stared.

Her's? He... was hers?

Turning her attention to his face, Frisk took in the expression he wore. The red dusted across his face was such a lovely shade. She had always loved the few moments when she could make him blush.

Frisk wanted to believe him, she really did. The brunette wanted to push through everything and curl up in his arms again. She wanted to feel safe and warm with him. Edgy was everything she wanted yet...

"I can't... No... I don't believe you."

She wanted to believe his words but her brain and her soul were at war with each other. Frisk's soul knew that Edgy's words were true but her brain couldn't see past everything that had just happened. Her brain couldn't find any logic in still loving Edgy after it all, even though her heart and soul still belonged to him.

"I want to believe you - I really do! - but I-!"

Damn it, how could she explain this to him?

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/11/2018**

 

  
Despite her lack of enthusiasm Edgy was greatful Frisk let him touch her at all, so when he was allowed to hold her he couldnt help but nearly crush her as he was afraid if he loosened his grip even the slightest she might get up and run away, making it so he'd never see her again.

So he held on, his fingers fidgeting with the fabric of her clothes as he enjoyed the feeling of being so close to her hell he was almost counting down the seconds as this was surel a temporary thing.

His human needed time, and he could-- WOULD give her the time she needed to heal and trust him again.

"i-its okay. . ." He pulled back to look right at her, his crimson gaze boring down into her dull brown for a long moment. His eyes flickered back and forth, looking for something he couldn't quiet place as he released his grip from around her.

"take ya time, sugar." His voice was low and calm, voice of any and all angery emotion.

He wasnt mad, hell how could he be? He had more than a fair hand in causing her to become scared and meek, his impusive nature doing nothing to help the issue as at hand.

"i'll wait for ya', no matter how long it takes. Im here." He reassured, unsure if thats exactly what she would want to hear from him at the momen but deicded to go with it anyways.

"just tell me when" He brused her hair back from her face and smiled.

 

  
**Echo Flower01/11/2018**

 

  
It was... okay? He wasn't angry with her?

As his arms left her, Frisk stared back at Edgy and listened to him speak. He said he would wait for her... He would wait for her. Just hearing those words warmed her heart, glad to know that he would give her the time she so desperately needed.

As he brushed her hair back, the girl's eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she once again met his gaze. After a moment, Frisk slid out of the skeleton's lap and sat beside him on the couch.

With shaky hands, she found one of his hands and took it into her own. Unable to look at him as she spoke, her voice was a faint whisper, "Could you... help me to thst bathroom? I don't think I can make it there on my own and you still need to finish healing the bite on my thigh."

This was her way of letting him know that she wanted things to work out. Actions spoke louder than words and despite how torn up she was about everything, Frisk didn't want Edgy to think that she would simply give up on him.

She had loved him for so long and both of them had made mistakes to get to where they were now. Certainly they could fix things between them. After all, they hadn't been lovers throughout countless universes for nothing.

"It would be nice if... you could maybe wash my hair too. As long as your fingers don't get tangled in it, that is..."

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/11/2018**

 

  
He was disappointed at the loss of contact when Frisk slid out of his lap but it was quickly replaced with warmth and acceptance as he felt his mate take his hand into her own, making his soul pulse at the small gesture of affection.

Perhaps with enough time she'd finally beable to learn to forgive him.

For now though, this was more than enough, greatful she still trusted him enough to atleast beable to depended on him to take care of her.

She could have easily of shoved him away and called for someone else to help her-- to touch her.

His magic flared at the thought of ANYONE else even looking at his sweetheart, nevermind making physical contact. (especially with the condition she was in right now, he may have a goddamn heartattack if someone else were to walk in.)

So to went without saying he was appreciative of the second chance she was granting him.

"'course sweetheart." He got up from his seat on the couch and turned to face her, unable to help the way his eye-lights lingered on her body, taking in her nude, battered form.

She was bruised and caked in blood, the purple welts on her chest were swollen and discolored, making it look like he had borderline beat her.

Sadly though the reality was worst than that.  
He had raped her.

How the hell she could even look at him right now was a goddamn miracle, he could hardly stomach his own existence, internally cringing at his own misguided actions.

He hadn't meant to hurt her.

But he still did.

And that was something he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life.

"c'mere, i got ya' sweetheart." Snaking his arms around her he managed to get her to her feet, but after taking one glance at her still bleeding thigh he knew she'd never beable to make it to the bathroom like this.

Instead Edgy decided to opt out for a quicker alternative, placing his hand firmly behind her back he bent down slightly, linking his arm behind her knees he swiped her off her feet and held her against his chest, holding her bridal style.

"we'll get ya fixed up sugar." And without another word he started for the bathroom, leaving behind the bloodstained couch and clothes that littered the floor.

Nodoubt someone would eventually come across them and he'd have some explaining to do.

But he'd worry about that later.

For now, Frisk was all that mattered to him.

 

  
**Echo Flower01/11/2018**

 

  
As she was swept off her feet, the brunette instinctually threw her arms around his neck. Leaning against him, Frisk let out a small sigh as they made their way to the bathroom.

She knew it would take time but surely they would be able to fix things. After all, Frisk wasn't about to let this relationship fall apart. The woman was determined to make things work out between them.

At this point, she wasn't even concerned about the bloodied couch and torn up clothes. Frisk was using everything she had to make sure she didn't freak out around Edgy. Despite how much she still loved him, his actions from earlier had definitely shook her to her core.

Once they were in the bathroom, Frisk shifted out of Edgy's arms and moved to sit on the edge of the tub. Messing around with the water temperature, she hummed to herself as she let her feet move into the tub.

"You... need to clean up too."

Even though Frisk had been the one to get messed up for the most part, Edgy was still rather gross. Her blood had covered parts of him - especially his teeth. It was pretty gross and she had been doing her best not to comment on him. In a way, it made Edgy look like a shark.

So in a way, she was inviting him to sit in the tub with her and clean up. They usually cleaned up together after every sexcapade they had. While this one was certainly different than all those other times, Frisk was hoping that she would be comforted by such a thing she was used to.

"Just no funny business, yeah?"

 

**Dust Bunny01/11/2018**

 

  
He simply stood back and watched her mess around with the water, his mouth twitching up into a grin as she motioned to the tub infront of them, extending the invitation.

Stars, he didn't deserve it, but was relived all the same, because silently he had really wanted to join her, bathing together had become a regular routine in their aftercare downtime, and he had sorely missed it.

"i. . ." He stared down at her, unable to find the words to decribe how he was feeling.

Mostly thankful.

He didn't deserve her kindness, but was to selfish to reject it.

"that'd be nice. . ." He agreed wholheartly and slipped off his jacket, taking his time as he removed the rest of his clothes, moving slow and deliberate, as if giving her enough time to rethink her invitation and take it back.

But she never did, and after closely watching her body language he slipped into the tub with her, moving behind her so he could hold her, more out of force of habit than anything.

"this okay? ya' okay sugar?" He made it a point to keep his hands (mostly) to himself, atleast for now, until she told him otherwise.

 

  
**Echo Flower01/11/2018**

 

  
Once he was in the tub, Frisk paused as he sat behind her. Taking a deep breath, she gave a small nod as she focused on the water filling the tub. Once it was nearly full, she reached over to stop the water.

As she moved back into her spot, the brunette let out a sigh as she let herself lean against Edgy. Letting out a small sigh of relief, Frisk let her eyes slipped shut before mumbling, "This is fine. Just don't be rough or anything. Try to avoid all the bruises if you can..."

Simply soaking in the water for a few minutes, she found herself relaxing a bit. Glancing up at the skeleton behind her, she questioned, "Can you wash my hair for me? It's always so nice when you do it."

It was also great whenever he whet and cleaned her up too but Frisk wasn't sure she would be able to handle that right now. The hair washing would be nice but she would be cleaning her body herself.

God, she could honestly fall asleep in this bath. The water was just so warm and the fact that Edgy was here meant that she wouldn't have to worry about drowning in the tub. She'd consider it but today probably wasn't the day to do something like that.

"So... I guess you'll have to return all those gifts, huh?"

Wow Frisk, great conversation topic. While she's at it, she may as well talk out the entire rape that went on downstairs one move at a damn time. Geez, this is why she should just keep her mouth shut.

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/11/2018**

 

  
Although he was completely relaxed he could tell Frisk was struggling to do the same, she was stiff and tense, but the longer they sat together in silence the more she began to losen up.

It probably helped that Edgy was sending calming vibes through their bond, doing his best to sooth his mate despite not knowing what to say.

Honestly it was better if he didn't talk, he didn't need to, everything he wanted to say to her hopefully she could feel through the bond, it was only when she asked him to wash her that he decided to speak up.

"ya' like that huh?" He smiled, a low chuckle emitting from deep in his chest.

He couldn't believe she was actually asking him to touch her, something he was eager to take advantage of.

"'course sweetheart, ya' know i dont mind." He shifted behind her, fumblinng around with the bath supplies on the shelf behind him he managed to grab a cup and washcloth, handing her the dry rag and a bar of soap to wash herself with before turning back around to grab the shampoo.  
And then she opened her mouth, and suddenly he was greatful she was facing the opposite way so she couldnt see the face he made.

Return?

Tch, what kinda shallow asshole did she think he was?

He had spent literal WEEKS running around collecting the assortment of gifts for her, which turned to be more difficult than he originally thought as half the stores either refused to do bussiness with him, or flatout kicked him out of the building, which was both embarassing and unnessissary.

Like hell he'd go out of his way to take it all back now, especially when he had no intention of doing so in the first place.

"naw." He did his best to sound nonchalant and calm in an effort to reassure her he wasn't mad.

She had been punished enough, (hell they both had) and he wasn't about to kick her while she was already down.

Besides, there was one gift he really needed to give her, something he made himself.

He just needed to find the right moment to give it to her, although given the recent turn of events he wasn't sure when that'd be.

"they're yer's sweetheart, ya' wanna open 'em when we're done?"

 

  
**Echo Flower01/11/2018**

 

  
"I-I can open them still...?"

Damn she hadn't meant to stutter when she said that, the brunette was honestly surprised. It wasn't like Frisk thought Edgy was shallow but she felt like she didn't deserve to open them at all. The fact that the skeleton seemed set on her still having her gifts came as a shock to her.

"It would be nice to open them when we're done..." she agreed, nodding her head. With the dry cloth and soap in hand, Frisk wet the cloth before lathering it up. Soon enough, she was wiping all the dried blood and cum off of herself. Doing her best to make sure she didn't agitate her bruises and bites, she already felt so much cleaner than before.

While she couldn't tell that Edgy was sending such calming vibes through their bond, it was certainly working a bit. Frisk wasn't as panicked as she believed she would be, which was nice. As she waited for Edgy to wash her hair, she commented, "I just like how your phalanges feel on my scalp. It's so nice."

Picking out nonexistent dirt from beneath her fingernails, she bit the inside of her cheek, She felt like she was forgetting something but she wasn't sure exactly what that was. As she ran everything over in her mind, it was like a light bulb went off.

"Oh! I almost forgot since it's been a while but I got you a few things too. I'll have to get them out of my closet though..."

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/11/2018**

 

  
The skeleton let out a purr at his mates shocked relief, glad that after everything that had happened they were somehow able to move forward and atleast pretend to be normal, hell he knew it was only a matter of time before one of them had to bring it up eventually.

He'd worry about it later.

For now though, he was enjoying this, taking full pleasure in washing his mates hair as he filled the plastic cup with water and carefully dumped it onto her head, being mindful to not get water in her face or eyes, repeating his motions until her hair was completely drenched before moving onto the shampoo.

He let out a sigh as his fingers made contact with her head, his fingers making quick work as he gently massaged the shampoo into her scalp.

It was soothing and relaxing for the both of them, particularly Edgy.

It was a sweet and innocent gesture, but intimate all the same, he was so happy she allowed him to be this way with her he even started to purr.

He hadn't noticed at first, as he was subconsciously doing it, but made no effort to stop himself when he finally did realize it.

"y-ya got me sumthin'?" He sounded surprised, because honestly he was.

Why the hell would she reward him like that after everything he's done?

He supposed both of them were alittle fucked up and quickly chalked it up to the soul-bond, greatful that it seemed to be so strong still.

"it's in yer' closet huh?" He couldn't help but waggle his eyebrows at her, his infamous shit-eating grin plastered on his face as his mind instantly went to seeing her in some lingere.

 

  
**Echo Flower01/11/2018**

 

  
As Edgy worked on washing her hair, the brunette hummed in delight. Letting her eyes slip shut, Frisk was utterly delighted as he massaged her scalp. His purring was absolutely adorable, making her smile faintly as she stayed within his grasp.

Even without looking at his face, Frisk could practically see that dumb grin on his face. Letting out a laugh, she gently smacked his knee with her hand. After a moment, she stated, "It's in my closet so that it would be hidden from you, Sugar Skull."

She hadn't even noticed that the nickname had slipped from her lips. Once her laughter had competely died out, Frisk continued, "Anyway, one of the items is really heavy so I might not be able to carry it. I had to ask for help just to get it into my room."

Glancing over her shoulder to look at Edgy, Frisk rolled her eyes before stating, "You're gunna love it though. There might be a gift that I'll have to wait and give you some other time..."

Yeah, looks like all that money she had spent to get that damn ribbon disater would be wasted for a little while longer. Frisk had been embarrassed enough to order the red ribbon lingere from online and it had taken her an obnocious amount of time to figure out how to even put it on. Once she had put it on, it had been really cute but she had told herself it wasn't being put on again until she intended for it to be used.

"You got me so many gifts though. I only got you three. Makes me feel like I didn't buy you enough stuff, honestly..."

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/11/2018**

 

  
Edgys soul practically fluttered out of his chest when he heard his nickname and saw her laughing.

He had feared that after what he did to her she'd be broken and distant forever.

It seemed though that with alittle bit of love and affection she'd be alright, hell atleast she wasn't scared shitless of him anymore.

It had hurt him so much when she had flinched away from him earlier.

But seeing them both like this now; happy, it was hard to believe anything had ever happened in the first place.

"dun' worry 'bout it sweetheart, im sure i'll love all of 'em." He poured the water over her head, using his other hand to shield her face and forehead as he rinsed the suds from her hair.

"'sides, half the 'gifts' i got are fer both of us." Which might explain the excessive amount of presents in the livingroom, honestly he had no self control when it came to shit like that.

Typical Edgy.

After rinsing the suds from her hair he lathered it up with conditioner, taking his time to massage it into her scalp before carfully rinsing that out to.

"alright, ya' all done. 's my turn." He grabbed the now dirty washcloth from his mate, dipping it into the water and wringing it out before dabbing at his face with it.

However he wasn't doing a very good job as he couldn't really see what he was doing.

"ehh.." he was hesitant to ask it but decided it harmless enough. "d-did i get it?" He asked, making her turn around to look at him as he pointed to his face.

 

  
**Echo Flower01/11/2018**

 

  
Listening to Edgy as he finished washing her hair, the brunette was sad when it was all over. Since she was all cleaned up, Frisk scooted away so that Edgy could wash himself up.

When she was turned around to face Edgy, she raised an eyebrow as she looked at his face. Letting out a small chuckle, Frisk took the rag out of his hands before shaking her head. Leaning forward, she began to wipe his face for him.

"Geez, you make such a mess and then you can't even clean yourself up," she teased, easily wiping the rest of the blood off of his face.

After a moment of contemplation, Frisk dipped the cloth into the water before wringing it out. Taking his arm into her hand, she started to wash the bones without saying anything. If he wanted her to stop, Frisk was sure that the skeleton would say something to her.

"Well, one of the gits I got are for both of us. We might need to save that for a while though," the human hummed, her eyes focusing on his warms.

Moving from one arm to the next, it wasn't long before she moved from her arms to his chest. Frisk's attention was on cleaning Edgy, which was probably the only reason she wasn't a little hesitant as she continued clean him up. It reminded her of back when he was a bitty and she would clean him up. She had always loved those moments.

"I think I've gotten most of the blood off. You might want to clean your legs up though," she stated, placing the rag back into his hands. While she could easily clean his upper body, it seemed that Frisk was still a bit too nervous to clean his gets or anywhere close to her pelvis.

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/12/2018**

 

  
Edgy remained quiet thoughtout the entire process of her washing him.

It was funny, looking back at all the times she had tried to wash him while a bitty compared to now.

He had always been difficult and fidgity, never staying still or allowing her to clean him properly without some kind of bribe or promise in exchange for his cooperation.

Now though, he was just greatful for her touch.

Craved it even.

He took in the way her warm skin pressed against him and glided across his smooth bones, washing away the blood and grime from the days events.

When she got down to his chest he couldnt help but notice the way his soul glowed and pulsed at the close contact of his mate, blushing slightly he hoped she didn't notice it, the way his soul and body involentarily reacted to her was sometimes embarassing.

But atleast she'd always know how much he loved her.

Finally after some time Frisk was finally done cleaning him and handed back the facecloth, he grinned at her, mumbling a small 'thanks' as he took the rag back and started on his lower body, trying to hide the semi-disappointment as he was almost hoping she'd linger on him a bit longer.  
It was obvious she wasn't ready for sex just yet, which came as a huge disappointment as half of his gifts perceeded to their private time in the bedroom together.

He suddenly found himself angry at his own actions.

If he could just keep his emotions under control none of that would have happened! Frisk wouldn't be scared of him, she'd have her gifts, and they'd spend the rest of the night locked away in his room making love.

But thats not how tonight was going to play out, he fucked up, scared the shit outta her, and was greatful she could even look at him without vomitting.

It was twisted of him to think otherwise, but a sliver of him hoped she wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him tonight.

Would that be asking to much? moving to fast?

Hell he was afraid to even ask to see her leg, putting off healing it only because it was so close to her crotch he didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she probably already was.

Still he was her mate, and he had to heal up the bite, it was mangled and looked terrible, and as soon as he was done washing his own lower body he decided to bring it up.

"lemme see ya' leg." He blurted suddenly, unsure of how else to breech the subject.

 

**Echo Flower01/12/2018**

 

  
Watching as Edgy washed his lower half, Frisk could tell he was upset without even looking at him. Glancing way from the skeleton, she patiently waited for him to finish up. As she glanced around the bathroom, to try and distract herself throughout it all.

Letting herself get lost in her memories, the brunette let herself think of all the cuddles she was so used to. Frisk wondered if she would even to be able to curl up with the skeleton and sleep tonight. Her soul really want to be able to sleep next to him tonight but part of her wondered if she would be able to do so without panicking a little.

When Edgy spoke up, Frisk was yanked out of her thoughts. Looking over at the skeleton, she hesitated for a moment before scooting towards him again. Slightly liftly up the leg that was still mangled, the brunette bit her lip and waited to see what would happen.

Damn it, she should be scared not... turned one by this. Sure, this was still her soulmate but he had fucked her up moments ago. Too embarrased to look at Edgy, the woman turned her attention to the wall. Biting the inside of her cheek, Frisk wasn't even sure if she looked embarrassed or upset. She hoped neither because both expressions would just cause problems.

"It's probably going to scar but that's alright. I just hope that it doesn't turn out really ugly," she replied, still not looking at the skeleton. Instead, she was more focused on telling her brain to stop liking this.

Hell, how fucked up did she have to be to enjoy a situation like this right after everything that had happened in the living room? Geez, she was a special kind of screwed up.

 

 

**Dust Bunny01/12/2018**

 

  
He didn't hesitate as he took her leg in his grasp, helping keep hold her still as he leaned his face in to get a closer look.

As he thought the wound was looking pretty bad.

The thigh he had bit was mangled and shredded, the immediate area around it completely covered in welts and bruises, hell despite soaking it in water it still managed to trickle blood and a bit of clear liquid he didn't recognize.

Leaning his face in further he stuck out his tongue and lapped around the edges carefully, scrunching up his nasal cavity as he finally recognized the clear liquid.

Puss.

It was already becoming infected, so he made sure to work fast.

"dont move." He instructed seriously, knowing how uncomfortable and vulnerable the position must be making his mate feel.

His face was so close to her enterance he could practically stick out his tongue and put in right in her.

But this was serious, so he refrained from such actions and shoved the perverse thoughts to the back of his mind.

She was so tempting.

Shifting to make the both of them more comfortable he leaned his head back down, sticking out his goopy red tongue he dragged it along the wound carefully, doing his best not to put to much preassure as he lapped at her tenderly.

The process was not a quick one.

He worked slow, and deliberate, paying extra attention and care to the area as it healed much slower than the other wounds, and silently he worried it wouldnt heal at all.

It took some time, but the magic that lingered and tingled across her skin did do it's job, he had been so focused on his work he hardly noticed the state he had worked Frisk into.

It was only when he lifted his head to look at her that he noticed it.

The stench of arousal was heavy in the air.

 

  
**Echo Flower01/12/2018**

 

  
Damn, Frisk hadn't even realized how bad her wound was until she got another look at it. She hadn't even been aware that it was still bleeding or that it was starting to get infected. Wincing as Edgy licked the clear liquid, the brunette felt terrible for the skeleton as she saw the face her made.

Whatever it was must've tasted disgusting.

When he told her not to move, Frisk nodded her head. It wasn't like she could move much anyway, he had a pretty good grip on her leg. Watching as Edgy moved closer to the wound, the brunette bit her bottom lip and glanced away once again.

Even without looking, she simply couldn't fight away the blush that was creeping up her face. With every brush of his tongue, Frisk found herself struggling to hold back noises. This shouldn't be making her feel like this at all. Edgy was sitting here trying to heal her mutilated leg and being on his best behavior while Frisk was just finding the entire situation so damn hot.

Biting down a bit harder, Frisk ignored the small tang of blood that entered her mouth from her split lip. Damn it all to hell, she shouldn't have agreed to this. In the end, it was just getting her all hot and bothered even though he had screwed up minutes ago.

Once she felt all the licking stop and was left with the familiar tingle of magic, she turned her attention back to Edgy. When she faced him, she was a bit embarrassed to notice he was staring at her. Oh no, he hadn't realized, right?

Slowly trying to take her leg back, Frisk tried her best to simply ignore how aroused she actually was, "T-Thanks, Sugar Skull. It'll definitely scar but it looks way better than it did earlier."

Fuck her and the fact that she found danger hot.

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/12/2018**

 

  
"n-no problem.." He stared straight at her, his eyelights searching hers as he tried to pinpoint exactly how she was feeling.

Typically he could always read her, and never had a problem desipering her emotions.

It was different now though.

He eyes were clouded with uncertainty, fear, want, and love.

Guilt was practically eating at him as he managed to rip his gaze away from her's and down to the source of her arousal.

Fuck, she was wet, and as much as he wanted to take advantage of that he was far to scared of the consequences to even think about sticking his tongue inside her.

Stars he wanted to though.

Managing to look away and back up at her he couldn't help but blush at the realization she was still looking at him, watching as he practically burned a hole into her pussy with the intensity he was staring at her with.

Crap he was caught.

Trying to play it off as best he could as he bent down his head and pressed his mouth against the bruised flesh of her thigh in a ghost kiss, being careful to not put to much pressure as he stuck out his tongue and ran it the length of the prior wound.

"s-sorry sweetheart.."

 

  
Echo Flower01/12/2018  
"I-It's fine, Sugar Skull..."

Staring at Edgy for a moment, the brunette bit the inside of her cheek. Contemplating every, Frisk turned her eyes away from the skeleton. Face red, the girl took a deep breath before giving in.

"What are you waiting for...? I'm not about to please myself when I've got you here to help me out."

Frisk couldn't believe she was going through with this. Even if it wasn't the smartest idea right now, the brunette had decided to listen to her soul instead of her head. No matter how much she tried to deny it, the truth was that the woman wanted him to fuck her again.

If he wanted to fix things, Edgy might as well start by having sex with her and being sweet as hell during the whole thing. Well... maybe not sweet. As long as he didn't do anything like earlier, she's be fine with it.

Turning her eyes back to the skeleton, Frisk spoke up again to make sure he knew she was serious, "If you wait too long, I'm gunna get out of the tub and grab a towel instead. C'mon Sugar, put that tongue to use."

 

 

__

 

 Want to lurk on Smut rp?

 

Join us on discord!

 

[Click here if you love magic dick](https://discord.gg/Wr3g2WM)

 


	4. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short word from our writers.

  
**Dust Bunny01/12/2018**

 

(told ya frisk wanted to fuck me D)  
(highfives face)

 

  
**D01/12/2018**

  
//uses face for highfives Sweeeeettt~! I had doubts, but you managed to work your way back in~ Lol  
//YA TWO HAD ME SWEATING BIG TIME. I WAS SO WORRIED MY OTP WAS GONNA DIE BEFORE MY VERY EYES

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/12/2018**

  
(I KNOW LOL. deadass dont know how i managed to get back into her pants so quick...not thats shes wearing any but u get it xD)

 

 

**D01/12/2018**

  
//ur just smooth as fuck, okay? lol. That's how it happened.

 

 

**Dust Bunny01/12/2018**

  
(Pelvic thrusts HGNN)

 

 

**D01/12/2018**

  
//ur reward? You get a Frisk/Frisk tape once the recording is done.

 

 

**Echo Flower01/12/2018**

  
(Lol omf guys geezus.)


	5. And we return to our regularly schedualed program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment, kudo's, and join our discord server so u can join in the fun, talk, and rp with us!

**Dust Bunny01/12/2018**

 

  
He couldn't help the shocked expression that took over his face, his eye-lights tiny pinpricks and mouth hung open in shock.

D-Did she just give him permission?

Well he certainly didn't see that coming, and he knew she could see it from the expression on his face as he stared dumbly back at her.

Almost as if snapping out of a trance, frisks words finally sunk in, and he didn't need to be told twice as he gripped her other leg and spred her thighs far apart before nose-diving face-first into her wet cunt.

Acting like a starving animal his tongue delved deep inside her, stretching and pushing against her walls in the most pleasurable and hungry way possible.

Stars it hadn't been long since their last session, but this time it was different, full of passion and lust.

He wanted to show her how sorry he was, prove to her he wasn't just a mindless monster acting on impulse.

He could keep her safe, love her the way she deserved, and he fully intended on making good on that promise.

Tightening his grip on her thighs, he lifted her waist up higher, closer to his face and out of the water, causing her upper body to slink down into the tub a bit more, but not enough to drown her or cause her any real discomfort.

Withdrawling his tongue from inside her he decided to run the flat of his tongue against the entire length of her slit, starting low as he teasingly worked his way up to her clit, where he decided to linger and flick his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

God she smelled like heaven, and looked so fucking hot covered in his marks like that-- something he'd never admit outloud to her.

"y-ya t-taste so good, sweetheart." He pulled back to look at her, making sure his eyes locked with hers as he lowered himself back down, wrapping his entire mouth around her mound with unmatched enthusiasm, being mindful of his teeth as he made sure not to bite down on her.

 

 

**Echo Flower01/12/2018**

 

  
As her waist was lifted up a bit, Frisk used her hands to keep her upper body a bit above the water. Letting out a low moan as her licked her, the brunette's breath got caught in her throat as his tongue flicked her clit.

Hell, she had missed this. She had been dying for some sex where she actually felt cared for instead of like a damn toy. This was the reassurance she desperately needed.

Hearing Edgy speak up, Frisk blushed as her eyes met his. Watching as her completely covered her with his mouth, the brunette shivered in delight as she could feel his teeth against her skin. Without thinking, she rolled her hips in hopes of getting something more.

"E-Edgy please! I-I need you."

Geez, she sounded so desperate for a girl who had just gotten screwed a few minutes ago. Frisk just couldn't help herself though. He had been so sweet and caring while taking care of her wounds that she just felt the need to have him screw her all over again.

Anyone else in her position probably would have been screaming and trying to get out of there but now her. The girl's mind must have been screwed up to still want sex after everything that had happened.

With her current position, the brunette couldn't really do much to pleasure Edgy as well. She felt a little bad about it but at the same time, the girl felt like she totally deserved to be spoiled in the tub.

 

 

 

**Dust Bunny01/13/2018**

 

  
He gave a soft hum as he heard her beg for him, a wide smile spread across his teeth as she bucked up into his mouth in a desperate plea for more.

A weird sense of relief flooded over him as he watched her moan and beg for him, happy she had found it within herself to forgive him so fast.

Something made him think however, that he was definitely going to have to work hard to keep it that way.

He was more than ok with that though.

"dunt worry sugar, ya' dont have to beg, i'll take care of ya'." He let out an affectionate purr and ran his tongue over her again longingly.

Fuck, he was greatful she was so eager, because honestly he was just as desperate to feel her, to reaffirm his connection with her and strengthen the bond that kept them both bound together and happy.

Quickly deciding merely tasting her wasn't enough for either of them, he shifted his grip, lowering her back down into the tub he got up, and before Frisk could panic or question what he was doing he simply bent down and grabbed her, picking her up and making her wrap her legs around him in one swift motion.

Wrapping an arm around her back and under her butt, he held her close to him, pressing her gently against his chest as he stepped out of the tub ad grabbed his mate a towel with his magic, his magic eye glowing a bright crimson as he floated it over to her and drapped it around her shoulders the best he possibly could without the use of his hands.

She was extremely light and easy to carry despite him only being a couple inches taller than her, and showed no signs of struggle as he effortlessly made his way out of the bathroom and back into their shared bedroom.

"i got ya' sweetheart." He cooed in her ear reassuringly, walking over to the bed he placed her down gently on her back, helping fix and readjust the towel to wrap around her and dry her off, he didn't want her getting sick after all.

 

 

**Echo Flower01/13/2018**

 

  
When she had been placed back down, the human had taken a moment to pull the plug for the tub. Once she was picked up, the brunette was quick to cling to the skeleton. Not questioning why they were leaving the bath, she simply rested her head against Edgy's shoulder. As the towel was wrapped around her, Frisk grabbed it and held it close to her body. Before long, she found herself being carried out of the bathroom and through the hall. Worried that someone might see them as they walked, Frisk hid her face against the crook of her mate's neck.

After she was placed on the bed, the human released the monster from her grasp. Humming in delight as he began to dry her off, Frisk found herself leaning into his touch without a care in the world. Once she was mostly dried off, she took the towel and tossed it to the side. For all she cared, her damp hair could stay the way it was because she certainly didn't see it as a problem.

Reaching out with her feet, the brunette locked her legs around Edgy's hips before pulling him close. Cupping his face with her hands, Frisk pulled him in for a soft kiss. As her hands fell away from his skull, she instead wrapped them around him in hopes of getting him closer to her body. Pulling away for a moment, her brown eyes looked up desperately at him, "Please don't leave me waiting..."  
Frisk knew that he had said there was no reason to beg but she simply couldn't help it. She just felt so needy tonight.

As her fingers began to trace designs on the skeleton's spin, she didn't take her eyes off of the monster. A tiny glimmer of need could easily be seen in her eyes. Without being aware of it, her soul was practically shouting over their soul bond for Edgy to take her.

She had never been good at controlling what she sent over the soul bond. Half the time, she'd end up tossing her emotions at Edgy through the bond without realizing. It had led to some really embarrassing moments and she was still trying to get accustomed to it all. The skeleton monster had always been better at things pertaining to the bond than she had.

"I know you might be nervous but right now this is really what I want. I promise."

 

 

**Dust Bunny01/13/2018**

 

  
The skeleton couldn't help but smile as his human leaned up to kiss him, her soft lips feeling so right pressed up against his teeth like that.

Hell between the kisses, intimate touches, and flood of emotions racing through the bond he was surprised either of them kept any sliver of control and weren't just flat out jumping eachother in a desperate messy sex session.

But he didn't want to just fuck his mate, he wanted to go slow, and be gentle, the complete opposite of how he had taken her only a couple of hours ago.

He still felt horrible about it, but was well on his way to making it up to her.

This time was going to be different, it was going to be full of love and passion, hell after this she'd never have to wonder about his feelings for her again, because he'd make sure she knew how was well cared for, and maybe even alittle spoiled she was.

Granting his mates wish he decided to get right to the point, grinding his pelvis into her hips in a sort of tease he grinned down at her.

"'ight sugar, i'll be gentle, jus' lemme.." He wiggled his way out of Frisks grasp, loosening the deathgrip she had around his hips and summoned his magic, lighting the room up in an enchanting red as his dick formed and stoked it lightly with his free hand.

Not that he really needed to play with himself much to get ready, he was more than excited and even felt alittle impatient to get started, but he forced himself to go slow, not wanting to trigger her and scare her away, figuring there to be some lingering fear inside her soul despite her willingness.

"ready?" He breathed, but before she could even answer he was already pushing inside her, dropping his head down to rest against hers as he let out a low moan of pleasure, wrapping his arms around her and scooping her up to sit in his lap.

"f-fuck." He choked out, glancing down to where they were connected.

 

 

**Echo Flower01/13/2018**

 

  
As he ground against her, the brunette shivered as a small mewl left her lips. Whenever he pulled away from her, Frisk whined in annoyance and reached out to try and grab the skeleton again. However, when she heard him speak up, she let him pull away and did her best to wait patiently.

Without looking down, Frisk could tell his cock had formed by the familiar red glow between the two of them. With a small smile on her face, she was glad to see that Edgy was taking it slow for her. She really appreciated it, especially since it was obvious that he was trying to hold back from jumping her.

Letting out a small moan as he pushed into her, Frisk happily leaned her forehead against his. After a moment, she placed a quick kiss on his forehead as well. Not long after, she found herself being pulled into Edgy's lap.

Noticing that Edgy was looking down between them, the human made a face before reaching out to make the skeleton look at her. Shaking her head, she murmured, "Keep your eyes on me, Sugar Skull."

Without another word, she leaned over to nibble and suck on his collar bone. With one of her hands, she began to feel up his sternum and ribs. Meanwhile, her other hand wrapped around the skeleton and traced patterns on his spine.

Every moment they spent together left her craving more. Frisk felt as if she could never get enough of Edgy. No matter what she did, she was always left wanting more. Even in an intimate moment like this, the woman felt like she simply wasn't close enough to him

She wanted everything from him. For the rest of her life, she just wanted to be with him. Was that so much to ask?

 

 

**Dust Bunny01/13/2018**

 

  
As Frisk grabbed his face his eyes locked with hers in an intimate gaze, and when she leaned down to suck on his collar bone he sucked in a sharp breath, holding back a moan of pure pleasure at the feeling of his human on him.

Stars, he had never been touched much before meeting her, as not many humans looked twice at the gruff looking skeleton.

And hell he couldn't even blame them, often wondering what it was that Frisk even saw in him to openly kiss and caress his old scarred bones with such loving affection.

He often liked to think that she was the weaker one of the two of them, as she was much more smaller and fragile than he was, but honestly when she explored him the way she was now..

The truth was he had never felt so vulnerable and weak before in his life, submitting to his human in his own way as he let her freely explore him, letting out soft pants and moans as she traced small designs up and down his spine, which was a particularly sensitive area for him.

"s-sugar.." He breathed out, nearly choking on his words as he tried to stiffle another moan.

Fuck the way her tongue pressed against his collar-bone sent a shiver through his spine, making him shudder below her.

"f-fuck s-sweetheart.." He gripped her hips and gave them a small squeeze before moving his hands down to cup the curve of her ass, feeling up the soft squishy flesh with a firm posessive grasp.

"i-i-- o-oh f-fuck!" He cursed aloud, fiding it hard to keep control with the way she was touching him, her fingers dipping into his ribcage and coming dangerously close to his sensitive soul.

"y-ya feel so good sweetheart, i-i--" He dug his hands into her ass and lifted her up before slamming her back down, hilting completely inside of her.

"i love ya' Frisk." With that he pulled her head up and away from his collar bone to slam his mouth against hers in a sloppy kiss, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth to aggressively play with and massage her own.

 

 

**Echo Flower01/13/2018**

 

  
Whenever Frisk saw Edgy's bones, she was nothing but battle scars and a terrible life Underground. It always made her heart ache and she felt the need to reach out and remind him that he wasn't there anymore. She always felt a little upset that she hadn't been the one to help him - that some other Frisk had been the one to break the barrier he had been trapped by.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Frisk focused on the current moment. Overjoyed that Edgy was giving her the time to explore him, the brunette took her time to memorize every little noise he made. Every moan was like music to her ears as she let her hands do as they pleased.

She could feel him shuddering beneath her, the simple reaction bringing a smile to her face. It always seemed like she was the one to come first in these situations but Frisk wanted Edgy to feel just as pleased as her this time.

Letting out a small moan as he squeezed her hims, she purred in delight as they trailed down to grab her butt. Feeling the firm grasp her gave her ass, Frisk rewarded him by getting close to his soul. Of course, she purposefully avoided touching his soul.

The moment she was slammed down on his cock, Frisk gasped as a shiver of pleasure ran up her spine. Hearing him speak her name, the brunette found herself absolutely surprised by the development.  
Before she could comment on it, she found his mouth on her's. Not fighting back in the kiss, her tongue met his in a fight for dominance that she knew she would lose. That didn't matter though, she was more focused on the fact he had used her name.

Edgy never used her name. Hell, even before they were dating, the brunette had never heard him call her Frisk. For him to have used her name meant the world to her, especially when her was saying he loved her.

Just that simple sentence had been enough for her to believe him. He had used her name - her name. Not some cute nickname like she was so used to.

Breaking the kiss, Frisk didn't bother to wipe away the drool trailing between their mouths. Instead, she moved her hands off of Edgy and pressed them to her chest. After a moment of concentration, a faint red glow could be seen from behind her hands.

Holding her hands out to the skeleton, Frisk clearly displayed her soul to Edgy. As the red soul brightly flashed between them, she seemed desperate for him to take it. Worried that he might hesitate, the woman pressed it against his chest for a moment without thinking.

"P-Please! I-I love you, Edgy. Make me feel alright again, yeah? I-I don't want to be scared around you. I trust you so..."

Letting her sentence die off, she couldn't hide the blush making its way onto her face. Geez, Frisk wasn't even sure exactly what she was trying to say. It was kind of embarrassing that she couldn't even finish her sentence.

 

 

**Dust Bunny01/15/2018**

 

  
Edgy flinched back in pleasure as Frisk pressed her soul up against his sternum, his own reacting to the close proxmitity and he swore it nearly jumped out of his chest to be with it's mate.

Although this wasn't the time for it he couldn't help but glow with pride as he noticed how she managed to summon her soul using her own magic, something he wasn't sure she had the ability to control as human mages were hard to come by.

But Frisk wasn't a normal human, her determination was admirable, as clearly she was capable of alot more than he had first given her credit for.

"Shh sweetheart, i'll give ya' what ya' need, dunt worry." He shushed her gently, taking her soul into his hands as he cooed sweet praises into her ear and held his free hand out to summon his own soul, the glowing ball of magic shining brightly on display for her to admire.

He could tell she was eager, desperate to be with him in the most intimate way possible, and so was he, but unlike her he kept his cool, and deciding he liked the look on her face as she begged he decided to mess with her.

"come on sweetheart, say my name, i wanna hear ya' scream it fer me." He brought her soul up to his mouth and being mindful to keep it away from his, stuck out his magic tongue, dragging it along the side in a long languid lick.

 

 

**Echo Flower01/15/2018**

 

Frisk had no idea just how serious it was that she could pull out her soul by herself. All she knew was that she had been desperate for Edgy to hold her soul and had done what seemingly same naturally to her.

Absolutely delighted as he took her soul into his hands, the brunette practically purred as he praised her. Glancing at his free hand, Frisk was surprised when he called out his own soul. Watching the light fill the room, she resisted the urge to take it into her own hands.

Face flushed and eyes sparkling with lust, she turned her attention back the the skeleton's face. Watching him intensely, the human could practically sense that he intended to mess with her. As he moved her soul up to his mouth, she took a deep breath as anticipation filled her body. Tensing up a bit, she wondered just what he planned to do.

The moment his tongue touched her soul, she already felt like a mess. Shivering as he licked her soul, the intensity of the action shook her body to its core. It felt like his tongue was everywhere on her even though it was very clearly only on her soul.

She had no idea that this was how intense it felt. Back when she had messed with Edgy's soul, Frisk had never imagined it could feel like this for the skeleton. Damn, she was almost bitter over the fact it had taken her this long to get here.

"SANS!" Tossing her head back, the brunette's back arched from the pleasure of it all. Shit, how the hell was she going to make it through all of this if she was barely able to control herself right now? This wasn't fair at all, damn it.

 

 

**Dust Bunny01/16/2018**

 

  
A wide grin spread across the skeletons face as he watched her squirm and moan underneath him, pleased as beans at her reaction to the simple motion of his tongue, and once he heard her scream his name, he practically began to purr with delight.

He had never heard her speak his name before, and granted it was something he truely enjoyed. He hoped-- no he wanted her to say it more, so he did the only thing that came to mind at that moment.

He brought their souls together.

In that instant an overwhelming amount of pleasure washed over them both, and almost as if losing control of his own actions Edgy began to violently thrust into her, his soul drooling with need as it melted into his mates.

"F-FUCK FRISK!" He wasn't able to hold back his obvious delight at their union, his hands digging into the flesh of her ass and drawing blood as he picked up speed, picking her up and slamming her harshly back down onto his lap repeatedly, something that should have hurt.

But there was not pain for either of them, just estacy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." It was the only thing Edgy could mumble at that moment, all other speech lost to the skeleton as he watched his mate bounce up and down in his lap, her scarred body looking more and more beautiful as each moment passed.

And then a terrible idea came to him-- or rather a need.

In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't have done it, but he was merely acting on impulse at this point.

Leaning forward Edgy pressed his mouth to Frisks unmarked shoulder, and after giving it a short affection lick he opened his mouth and bit down, soaking her upper body in blood.

 

 

__

 

 

Unfortunately we'll have to cut it there, next time you see our Duo, they'll be taking a trip to the doctors to confirm frisks pregnancy.

 

oo lala~

 

Dont forget if u wanna join in the fun to join our discord channel!

 

New members r always welcome!

 

[Click here to join discord ](https://discord.gg/Wr3g2WM)

 

 


	6. new life

**Dust Bunny01/16/2018**

 

  
When Frisk became pregnant with their first child it was Edgy who noticed first.

After their week of fucking like two animals in heat, he had been watching her soul and body carefully, expecting-- if not anticipating that something would come of their union.

And he hadn't been wrong, as not even a few week after their sexcipade together he had noticed the inkling of a soul begin to develope in her womb.

It was beautiful, a faint hyrid soul growing inside his mate, a rare commodity if he ever saw one.

Of course he had joked about breeding her at the time and her becoming pregnant with his, but now that she actually was and seemed none the wiser of it, he had become a bit nervous.

What if she got upset at him?

Mad even?

It was no secret she had no desire for kids, they had both talked about it before hand, and had been on the same page at the time.  
But now that everything was happening the way it was, he couldn't help the swell of pride that rose in his soul everytime he was around her; and the linger of fear that followed.

What if she didn't want it?

Sure, she wasn't ready, and he understood that completely, but that didn't mean they couldn't work at becoming prepared, and maybe even embracing their 'mistake'.

Hell at this point Edgy would refer to it as more of a blessing, as back in the underground pregnancy was something to be celebrated due to the lack of childbirth and resources at the time.

He thought about waiting to tell her, perhaps for months until it was to late for her to reconsider.

But that was wrong, and he knew it, so he decided to confront her about the situation sooner rather than later, consequences be damned.

"sweetheart.." He stopped her as he passed her in the hallway, grabbing her by the hand to draw her attention and pull her into him.

"we gotta talk.." He found it hard to meet her gaze, but still managed it somehow, despite his nerves going haywire.

"it's..important." He stressed, look at her concerned, he wondered if she could feel the waves of stress and concern flowing off his soul and flooding into the soulbond, something he tried to hold back.

 

 

**Echo Flower01/16/2018**

 

  
While Edgy had been keeping a close eye on her, Frisk had been unaware as she went about her life as usual.

Though her and her mate had been screwing around quite a lot, she hadn't thought anything would come of it. It had only been three weeks and she hadn't had her period yet but it certainly wasn't late. In fact, she had been expecting to suffer through that later in the week.

Never in her life had she expected to become pregnant without it being spoken about before hand. Of course, Frisk should've been more careful if she wanted that to be the case. Toriel had always told her that monsters couldn't actually have kids - that both parties had to be willing for a child.

Due to that, she never thought it could happen in such a way.

At first, Frisk hadn't considered anything odd about the way Edgy was acting. Sure, she could practically see the swell of pride he got every time they were near each other but the human had simply assumed that was because they had mostly patched things up between them.  
However, as time went on, the determined soul started to notice the odd feeling that seemed to linger in his eyes after the pride. It was starting to worry her and every single time she tried to bring it up, the woman would back down in the end. She wasn't sure why but it was as if something was holding her back from asking - as if her heart had already accepted something that her brain was unaware of. In a way, it scared her but she simply kept her mouth shut about it.

With a sigh, she found herself unable to watch the TV in the living room as all these thoughts plagued her mind. After turning the TV off, she picked up her soda and went to head back to her room. Passing by Edgy in the hall, Frisk heard him call out to her before grabbing her free hand. Glancing up at him, the brunette's eyes furrowed together in confusion as she took in the expression on his face.

Listening to his words, she took a moment to focus on their soul bond. Though he was obviously trying his best to hide it, Frisk could still faintly pick up on the stress practically radiating from his being. Perhaps he finally planned to bring up why he was acting so strangely these past few weeks?

"What's wrong, Sugar Skull? I didn't think there was anything important to talk about..."  
As she continued to look up at him, Frisk's confusion only seemed to grow. Why was it so hard for him to look at her? Had she done something wrong without realizing it? Frowning a bit, she stepped out of his embrace before taking his hand. After a moment, she stated, "Let's take this conversation to our room. You clearly seem uncomfortable."

Not giving the skeleton a chance to protest, the woman practically pulled him down the hallway. Leading him to the bedroom, she closed the door softly behind them before locking the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Releasing Edgy's hand, Frisk put her drink on the side table before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Turning her attention back to the skeleton, she flashed a small smile before patting the area next to her, "C'mon, sit down and talk with me. Everything is gunna be alright! Yeah?"

 

 

**Dust Bunny01/16/2018**

 

  
He was greatful when Frisk guided him into the bedroom so they could talk privately, already feeling a bit more at ease as she sat him down on the bed next to her, his soul pulsing at the close proximity and positive attitude of his mate.

It was funny how accurate the human saying was as she already seemed to be glowing despite the early stage and development of the pregnancy, even her soul was brighter than usual.

Atleast his mate seemed to be in good spirits, although it was to early for her to become sick from magic depletion he certainly wasn't a stranger to the stress and symptoms her body would eventually go through, something he definitely intended to keep a close eye on, her health becoming his main priority as he had seen the harsh after-effects of malnourishment and neglect if not kept up with properly.

Hell it was no secret that hybrid pregnancies were high-risk for death and disease, although he had no intention of losing either his mate nor child during this pregnancy it was still a fear that was ever present in the back of his mind.

He decided to leave out that detail though, there was no reason to bring it up as he'd never let it get to that point.

He'd make sure of it.

"yea, everythin's 'ight sweetheart, we're fine, it's jus' that.." He looked for the words to say, not sure how he should approach her about the subject.

Shit he should have waited, he wasn't ready to talk about the pregnancy just yet, but it was already to late to back out now, she was staring at him expectantly, being patient as he struggled to get out the words, eventually finding the courage to continue despite the nervous drops of magic dripping down his skull.  
"p-put on yer' jacket and shoes sweetheart, i-i need ta' take ya' ta' the hospital b-because im p-pretty p-positive.." He kept tripping and stuttering over his words, scared of how she'd react to the news.

In an effort to comfort himself he reached out and took her hand into his, giving it a small squeeze in reassurance as he decided it best to stop dancing around the subject and just blurt it out.

"yer' pregnant." His eyes went dead in fear, his soul pounding against his chest at the sheer amount of stress he felt weigh down on his shoulders.

This was it, this is the part where she flipped out and disowned him.

 

 

**Echo Flower01/17/2018**

 

  
Staring at Edgy for a moment, the brunette took a moment to process all of his words. After a moment of silence, Frisk started to laugh. Doubling over, tears started to form in her eyes as her body shook. Trying to catch her breath, she found herself unable to take him seriously.

She was pregnant? Since when!? That simply wasn't possible. Hell, the girl hadn't even missed a period yet! Was this really what the skeleton had been so worried about? Geez, she had thought it was something way more serious.

"Edgy, I'm not pregnant," she stated, trying to calm down her laughter. After a minute of deep breaths, Frisk finally found herself able to speak normally again. With a smile, she chirped, "Babe, you're freaking out over nothing. I haven't even missed a period yet."

Rolling her eyes, the brunette stood up before pressing a kiss to Edgy's forehead. Shaking her head, the human hummed, "So sweet babe. I can't believe you were so worried about such a silly thing."  
In her mind, it simply wasn't possible for her to be pregnant. They hadn't wanted a baby so they shouldn't be having one, right? Toriel said that a baby could only be conceived with a monster if both participants were willing to have one.

However, as she stared at the lost of his eye lights, worry started to set in. Frisk bit her bottom lip as she started to think over Toriel's words. Did... that rule only reply if it was two monsters? Toriel had made it seem like that was the way it worked as long as one monster was involved but now...

Frisk wasn't so sure.  
After a moment of slight worry, Frisk shoved the thought to the side. Surely she would know if she was pregnant, she would know. Right? Wasn't the pregnant woman always supposed to know first?

It was her body, yeah? She should be the first one to know that she was pregnant! That's how it worked! So due to that, certainly Edgy had to be wrong! But-! But...

Just looking at him, Frisk could tell that her truly believed his words. Pausing for a moment, she seemed hesitant before softly asking, "Maybe you're wrong. That's possible, yeah...?"

 

 

 

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/21/2018**

 

  
Edgy couldn't hold back the look of hurt, or the slight burst of anger that quickly followed after.

Laughing?!

She was laughing at him?!

Sure, he had been preparing himself for some kind of awful reaction, may it be sadness or anger, but laughter had definitely not crossed his mind when he played the scenario out in his head, and granted his expression certainly showed it.

"the hell ya' laughing at?!" The skeleton growled out, baring his golden tooth in warning, but almost as soon as the explosion of emotions left him he regret it and instantly tried to take it back.

Shit, shit.

He didn't mean to snap at her like that.

He promised himself he'd be calm about this!

But her reaction had been so unexpected and hurtful he felt almost demeaned.

"s-sorry.." He quickly backpeddled, trying his best to redirect and correct his fusteraton.

She didn't know, and definitely didn't mean anything by it, it still didn't help his pride from becoming bruised and slightly wounded.

Of-course he was sure she was pregnant, he'd never joke about something like that, and had enough magical prowness to acurately confirm the existance of another soul inside her, reguardless of how small and new it was.

It was like a part of him was stuck inside her, he could even feel the tiniest pulse of magic radiate off her, it's signature almost identical to his own.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was carrying and was pregnant with his, and silently he wondered how she couldn't feel it herself.  
"yer' fertile as hell sweetheart." Which was true as it was typically difficult for human/monster pairs to breed and have children, but with Frisks determined soul it actually wasn't so surprising.

A strong soul was the literal foundation of monster breeding, and paired with his impressive control and strength over magic-- well it was really only a matter of time before something came of their union.

"lemme take ya' ta' the doctor though, jus' ta' be sure.." That was a crock of shit, those doctors weren't going to tell him anything he didn't already know, he just needed a base reading on her vitals to make sure she was healthy and would remain so throughout the pregnancy.

Damn him for not being an expert, as he was seriously not looking forward to watching his mate being poked at and probed by strangers.

 

 

  
**Echo Flower01/21/2018**

 

  
When Edgy snapped at her, Frisk flinched for a moment and nearly hopped off of the bed. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to calm herself down as he was quick to apologize. Glancing away from the skeleton, she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

She wasn't sure how monster/human couples had children. Hell, she had only ever know monster pairs and human pairs. While D and Sans had ended up with a child, Sans had been the one to carry around the kid.

"B-But Toriel said that monsters can't have babies unless both parties want a kid," Frisk mumbled, as if trying to prove that she wasn't pregnant at all. Hesitating for a moment, she gave a small nod, "Well... I guess there's no harm in going to the doctor. I needed to schedule an appointment soon anyway."

Looking back at Edgy, she let out a small sigh before placing her hand over his. Giving a nervous half smile, she added, "The sooner we get this over with, the quicker we'll have our answer. Right? I guess we better go."

She was really hoping Edgy was wrong. Hell, she wasn't sure if she was ready for a kid. Plus, Frisk had a feeling that he was going to have a problem with all the doctors. The brunette just hoped that she wouldn't get stuck with a male doctor or else Edgy might throw a fit.

 

 

 

 

**Dust Bunny01/21/2018**

 

  
Edgys soul nearly sunk into his stomach when he saw frisk shy away from him, and in an effort to comfort her he pulled her into him, wrapping an protective arm around her.

"s-sorry sweetheart, i-i didn't mean ta' snap at ya' it's just..im scared too." He admitted outloud, looking anywhere but her in that moment.

He really had been trying to work on his anger since the couch incident, and for the most part he had calmed substantially, but being a fell monster he still had his moments.

Granted he had gotten better at it though.

"alright sugar.." Seeing that she was ready he stood to his feet, bringing her with him, and with little to no warning they disappeared, traveling through the void only to reappear a moment later in the middle of a white waiting room, suggesting they were now in the hospital closest to home.

Instantly there were eyes on the two of them, every person in the waiting room looking up to gawk at the pair and whisper amongst themselves rudely.

Fuckin' stars, Edgy hated public spaces.

It was always a hassle to be around humans and their racist bullshit, and even more so when he was with his mate.

He didn't like the way people looked at her when she was with him.

It sparked a primal fear inside him, an instinct to protect.

So naturally he pressed himself close to her side as they walked up to the front desk together, the receptionist staring up at the couple with an expression of pure fear and disgust in her eyes.

"May i help you?" She practically spat at them.

Edgy didn't let her sour attitude deter them though, he'd have to get used to this type of treatment if he was going to be bringing Frisk here regularly.

"we're here ta' schedule an appointment." He forced out as civilly as he could.

"preferably ta'day." He couldn't help the way his grin widened menacingly as he stared down at the girl with one glowing red eye.

So much for being civilized.

 

 

**Echo Flower01/21/2018**

 

  
"I-It's fine, Edgy. I know..." she mumbled, cuddling up against the skeleton. Closing her eyes, Frisk sighed in relief as the two were teleported out of the bedroom. When she opened them again, she found herself inside the doctor's waiting room.

Ignoring the eyes staring at her, the woman walked up to the desk with Edgy. Before she could speak, Edgy was already talking to the blonde receptionist before them. Listening as he tried to be kind, she wasn't about to congratulate him until her gave that damn grin.

Sighing as she nudged Edgy aside, the brunette looked at the female receptionist, "Hey, I need to make an appointment for today. What's the earliest time slot that you have?"

"For you? No openings," the blonde huffed, clearly not caring about what her job was. For a moment, Frisk had the urge to just grab the bitch by the hair and slam her face into the desk. Pausing at that thought, she shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Listen here, you bitch," she snapped, her patience already thin. Frisk didn't have the time to be dealing with some teraphobic bitch when there was a chance she was pregnant. Leaning forward, she continued, "You're gunna give me the next open slot you have or my lovely skeleton here is gunna snap your neck like a toothpick. Got it?"

Okay, wow. So much for being the calm one.

"Y-Yeah, okay!" the blonde squeaked, "The d-d-d-doctor will be with you in a moment!"

 

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/23/2018**

 

  
Edgy couldn't stop staring with his jaw literally hung open as he watched Frisk snap at the woman.

He always thought she was so cute and innocent, the kindest soul he had ever met.

And now here she was losing her temper and spewing death threats at the clearly horrified receptionist, her fingers tapping away at the keybored as she obediently took down all of Frisks information to file it away into the computer and put her on the list.

Frisk was still going off on the poor girl though, her brows furrowed together, her nose scrunched up in disgust at the girls obvious prejudice against monsters, hell he didn't know why, but to him she looked so fucking hot right now.

He was mentally cursing himself as he struggled to keep his magic in his pants, using every ounce of will power he had to not bend her over the desk and fuck her right there infront of everyone.

They wanted to stare so fuckin' badly? He'd give 'em something to look at.

"y-y-your a-all set!" The receptionist shoved a handful of forums into firsks hands, her copies to keep or some crap like that, he had stopped listening, focused entirely on his mates face.

"i-i'll call up the doctor right now and alert him of your e-emergency appointment." She shooed the both of them off politely and proceeded to do exactly that, picking up the phone and dialing up the doctor in a hushed whisper.

"damn sweetheart." Edgy grinned down at his mate as he took a seat next to her on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"ya' sure your from a pacifist timeline? ya' woulda' been a savage back in my homeworld." He joked teasingly, his grin lifting up into a mocking smirk.

 

 

 

 

  
**Echo Flower01/23/2018**

 

  
With the papers in her hands, Frisk sat beside Edgy. Frowning as she looked over everything, the brunette seemed a bit confused over something. Biting her bottom lip, she mumbled, "I'm from a pacifist timeline. I usually never get so angry but... I don't know, guess I kind of snapped. Sorry about that, Sugar Skull."

Letting out a sigh, the woman leaned against Edgy and closed her eyes. Taking a moment to relax, the brunette tried to get her emotions back under control. She really didn't want to see the doctor and snap at them too.

Soon enough, Frisk was called by one of the nurses. Following her to the back, the nurse nervously took all her measurements and vitals before having the couple wait in a room. Hopping onto the little table, the brunette sighed and made a face.

"I'm probably gunna need to strip down," she commented, running a hand through her hair. Chewing on her bottom lip, Frisk leaned against the wall as she swung her legs. Glancing over at Edgy, she questioned, "So..."

Geez, how was she supposed to bring this up? After a moment, Frisk just gave up and went for it, "Assuming you're right about this whole... baby situation, how long have you known for and how long were you planning on keeping it hidden from me?"

Shit, she probably could have sugar coated that better. Nice going, you bitch. Frisk didn't know why she was so irritable right now. Maybe it was just nerves?

 

 

 

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/23/2018**

 

  
"strip?" Edgy gave her a look, not understanding why the hell she'd need to get naked for such a thing.

He didn't queston it further though, as he was certainly no expert on human medicine, still, her sitting in a doctors office naked in nothing but a cheap-ass paper-towel gown did not sit well with him.

At her question he couldn't help but tense up slightly.

Honestly?

He had always known, just chose to ignore it until he was absolutely sure he wasn't just seeing things.

It was extremely early on in the pregnancy afterall, only about 3 weeks, he thought about giving it even more time to develop before he said anything but..

Truth be told deep down under all the nervous fears and paranoia he felt a sweltering explosion of pride bloom in his soul, and the more he thought about it, the more the concept of being a parent seemed appealing to him.

He didn't want to admit it outloud, but truthfully?

He was excited about the whole thing.

"uh, i could sense it at 'bout 2 weeks.." He shrugged his shoulders, and looked up at his mate, his tense stance not changing as he leaned back into his chair in an attempt to get comfortable.

"wasn't gonna tell ya' at all though. didn't want ya' backing out." He couldn't help but blurt out the truth, the look of guilt on his face making him look almost small.

Maybe he should have kept that detail to himself, but he needed her to know his stance on this whole situation and how he wanted her to keep it, even if she wasn't ready.

The thought of her getting an abortion was like sticking a stake through his soul, rejecting the most intimate and innocent part of himself that he could give her.

"s-sorry sugar, i jus' wanted ta' be sure.." He broke eyecontact with her, unable to meet her eyes anymore.

"ya' mad at me?" Fuck he sounded like such a selfish asshole.

 

 

 

**Echo Flower01/23/2018**

 

  
Letting out a sigh, Frisk shook her head before covering her face with her hands. Taking a moment to process everything that had been said, the brunette found herself unable to find anything to say. After a few minutes, the woman simply stared at the door before her.

She wasn't angry with Edgy. Was she annoyed that he hadn't planned on telling her? Yes, of course she was. However, she couldn't find it in herself to be pissed off over it. Honestly, Frisk didn't think she was ready for a kid and she really didn't want to keep it. However...

It was so obvious that Edgy was already attached to the little soul growing inside her. How could she get rid of it when the skeleton seemed desperate to have her keep it?

Hearing the door open, Frisk looked up to see a black-haired doctor walk in. Almost instantly, the human had a feeling that Edgy was going to have a problem with. Straightening up, she gave a small smile to the doctor.

"Frisk, correct?" the doctor questioned, glancing at Edgy for a moment. A little bit concerned over the skeleton, he continued, "I'm Dr. Monroe. What are you here for? Just a checkup?"

"Um... No. I was... hoping to check and see if I was pregnant."

The doctor paused for a moment, his eyes shooting between Edgy and Frisk. After a moment, the doctor cleared his throat and nodded, "Of course. I'll have a nurse bring you a gown so you can change. We'll have your... friend step out while you change."

 

 

 

  
**Dust Bunny01/23/2018**

 

  
As soon as the doctor stepped into the room to introduce himself Edgys eyes were on him.

The fuck was he doing in here?

The skeleton had automatically assumed due to the circumstances Frisk would be assigned a female doctor, something that made perfect sense in his head.

But now he was being told this..asshole was her doctor? That she was going to be stripped naked and touched by some douchebag who couldn't even look him in the eye?

Oh hell no.

"im her mate." He immediately corrected the human, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked him up in down, sizing him up in a sort of challenge.

The hostility didn't go unnoticed by the doctor who seemed unfazed by his attitude and simply ignored him, scribbling down notes onto the clipbored he was holding instead.

"Yes, well, if you wouldn't mind Mr..Skeleton, i'll need you to step out a moment while i have a word with the patient in private please."

I word in private?

Who the hell did this guy think he was?

Did he actually believe Edgy was gonna leave him alone with his pregnant and vulnerable mate, who he literally asked to strip naked not even a second ago?

He didn't trust him.

And he wasn't going anywhere.

"anythin' ya' got ta' say ya' can jus' say it. i aint leavin' her." He spat back in nearly a growl, it was obvious the doctor was starting to feel uncomfortable now.

"sir, please calm down and be rational, or i'll have to ask the both of you to leave." He glared down at the skeleton, and it took everything in Edgy to not summon a gaster blaster and shoot him down right then and there.

 

 

 

**Echo Flower01/23/2018**

 

  
"Edgy please, stop fighting with the doctor. You're the one who wanted me to come here," Frisk pointed out, already looking rather stressed. She didn't get why he was being so hostile with a medical professional. It was getting kinda ridiculous.

Before Frisk could continue talking, the doctor opened the door and called a nurse to bring a robe. Soon enough, a robe was brought in and handed to the brunette. Sitting there with the paper robe in her hands, she remembered just how much she hated these damned things. They were never comfortable at all.

Glancing up at the doctor, the brunette stated, "I'm fine with Edgy staying while I change. When you need to talk with me alone for a moment, I promise to make sure he steps outside."

"... Fair enough. I'll give you some privacy. One of the nurses will come in a few minutes so I'll know if you're ready or not," the doctor responded, turning on his heel and exiting the room.

Without another word, Frisk began to strip. Folding her clothes into a neat pile, she grumbled to herself as she struggled to put on the paper robe, "Y'know babe, the least you could do is at least pretend to tolerate the medical professionals while we're here. We're not gunna get any answers if you get me kicked out before they can run away tests. Monster and human doctors work differently, okay?"

When she couldnt tie the robe in place, Frisk simply huffed and gave up. Turning to face her mate, she crossed her arms, "I know I was a bitch earlier just so we could get this appointment but that doesn't mean we need to be a bitch to everyone. Okay?"

 

 

**Dust Bunny01/23/2018**

 

  
Edgy frowned at his mate, but instead of arguing simply moved to her back and started helping her tie up her gown.

Tolerate?

Ha.

They were lucky this wasn't the underground, back then he'd have killed them for the simply looking at his mate the way they were.

"i dont like it here." He stated the obvious, pulling the ties on her gown closed, taking his time on making sure it wouldnt slip off or reveal her by accident.

He couldn't promise he wouldn't flip out if anyone saw her with the way she was right now, granted he might be overreacting, but this was all new to him, and he hadn't been well prepared for it at all.

"they look at ya' different, and treat ya' like ya dont matter cause yer' mine." He narrowed his sockets, and stared off at the door, where the doctor had disappeared to.

Sure he hadn't said it outright, but Edgy knew just like the receptionist, he too, had a problem with the skeleton being there.

Thats ok though, cause he had a problem with half the human population.

"dont know why ya' gotta strip and wear this stupid thing, i can see the baby jus' fine, how the hell is any of this supposed ta' help anything?" He motioned down to her stiff looking paper towel gown.

Stars, it was so fuckin' revealing, the whole situation was making him incredibly uncomfortable, and if it wasn't for the fact he knew his human needed the confirmation from a professional he would have never of insisted on it at all.

For now though, he supposed he'd just have to grin and bear it, hopefully the process would go by quick, and then they could return home and talk in the comfort of their own room.

 

 


	7. Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnnnd we pick up where we left off
> 
> hell :D

**Echo Flower01/23/2018**

 

  
"No one likes going to the doctor, Edgy. We all just tolerate it," Frisk sighed, glad that he was helping her tie up the gown. Turning to face the skeleton, she leaned forward to place a small kiss against his teeth, "Since when do we care about what others think of us? I'm not looking for approval about who my mate is. The only reason I'm here is to find out if I have a baby or not."

Frisk found herself a little confused about the fact that Edgy seemed so distressed about how others were reacting to them. Whenever they had gone out, the two were always on the recieving end of hate. It had never seemed to bother him before so why did it matter now? She certainly didn't give a fuck about what they though.

"Anyway, humans use machines to figure out if there are babies inside us or not," the brunette explained, hoping the science behind it all would help him calm down, "The machines can't see through think materials, so we just wear paper gowns. Humans aren't able to see and sense souls like monsters can. Remember? We're not as in tune with our souls as monsters are."

Taking Edgy's hands into her own, the woman glanced up at him. Giving the skeleton a meek smile, Frisk hummed, "If... If there is a baby, at least we'll get a picture of our child before we leave. Won't that be cute?"

It was her subtle way of saying she'd keep the baby. Honestly, Frisk was so nervous about being a mother and she wasn't sure if she was cut out for it but Edgy just seemed too excited to say no to.

 

 

**Dust Bunny01/25/2018**

 

  
Once he felt Frisks hands on him, and her soft lips press against his teeth, he relaxed almost immediately, all the anxiety and pent up stress letting up as he glanced down at his mate, her eyes staring up at him reassuringly.

She was right, he shouldn't care, and granted a part of him didn't.

But it didn't mean the way people treated her still didn't bother him, because it completely did.

He thought his mate was the sweetest, most pure thing in this world, she was the only thing he had ever cherished and he wanted to give her everything.

It was only natural that the simplest of things, like someone giving her a dirty look, would anger him, because deep in his soul he knew she didn't deserve it, and he didn't deserve her.

But he was way to selfish and protective to give her up now.

Especially when she was carrying his child.

At the mention of getting a picture of his unborn baby the skeletons mouth partically hung open in awe.

"A picture?" He looked over at his mate wide-eyed, actually stunned into silence for once.

He was actually going to beable to look at and see what his kid looked like?

Hell, even monsters couldn't do that, all he was capable of doing was sensing the soul inside her, the thought of getting an actual picture of it was exciting, and especially with what it meant.

She was going to keep it.

His soul fluttered in his chest at the thought and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace, pulling her flush against him as he pulled her into a long meaningful kiss.

It was only when the doctor knocked on the door that Edgy found the strength to pull away, lingering slightly as he pressed his skull to the side of her face in a whisper.

"ya'll be a wonderful mother sugar." He purred happily, seeming content, his claws kneeding her sides gently.

 

**Echo Flower01/26/2018**

 

  
"Yeah, a photo. I mean, it's rather fuzzy when it's taken. Plus, the image is black and white but it's still a photo of our kid. They're called ultrasounds, all done with technology. It would be cute to see how they look so far, even if it is only a month into the pregnancy," Frisk hummed, smiling at the skeleton.

Before she could continue talking, the brunette was wrapped up in Edgy's arm and kissed. Sinking into the kiss, the human wrapped her arms around the monster. When they finally pulled away from each other, the woman opened her eyes once more.

"Well, I hope I am. Despite what the others might think, I'm sure that you'll be a great dad," she responded, placing a kiss to his cheek before moving away. Readjusting her paper gown, the brunette turned her attention to the door, "We're ready in here. You can come in."

With that said, the doctor once again walked in with a clipboard in hand. Glancing over at the skeleton, Dr. Monroe held the door open, "If you could step out for a moment, I'd like to speak with the patient alone. You'll be allowed back inside soon after."

Worried that Edgy might flip, Frisk quickly turned to the skeleton and took his hand in her own. Giving it a tight squeeze, she stated, "I'll be okay. You just step outside for a moment while I answer all the questions that the doctor has for me. I promise that I'll make them let you back in before they go through with the ultrasound."

Dr. Monroe seemed to be silently watching the interactions between the two. It was almost as if the doctor was waiting for the skeleton to snap and use magic. The way the male was watching them was odd - as if staring at a loaded gun and simply waiting for it to fire.

 

**Dust Bunny02/02/2018**

 

  
Leaving his mate alone in a room with a stranger while being practically naked did not sit well with Edgy.

The skullie was hesitant, but with a bit of coaxing from his mate he did leave, making sure to stare down the doctor as he did so, even making a show of flashing his crimson eye in silent warning before turning on heel and walking out the door.

S L A M

Welp that was one way to make an exit.

The doctor gave a look to Frisk, but held his tongue, silently judging the pair as it was clear by the look on his face that he was concerned.

Not that anyone could really blame him, Edgy was known for being a little rough around the edges, especially when it came to his mate, but despite his brash behavior he meant well.

Dr. Monroe certainly didn't see that though.

The monster had been nothing but trouble since the couple arrived in his office, being rude to the staff, making death threats and shooting dirty looks.

If it wasn't for the poor girl he was with he would have refused his services.

But the doctor wasn't about to throw a potentially pregnant young woman out of his office.

Even if her..friend was less than welcomed by the doctor.  
"So im just going to take your pulse and check your heart-rate." He removed the stethoscope from around his neck and moved towards frisk side, tapping on the medical device to make sure it worked properly before lifting it up to listen to her heart.

"Good..good." He nodded as everything appeared to be sounding normal, it was only when he pulled back her gown to get a better angle that he froze.

On her shoulder was a deep nasty scarred wound, it looked painful, and seemed to be in the process of scabbing over and healing, suggesting the wound was fairly fresh.

Actually now that he was looking at her he noticed her entire body was bruised and marked, sharp jagged scars littered her body, and he couldn't help the look of horror on his face.

He wasn't just disgusted, or angry, he was appalled.

"Did that monster do this?"

 

  
**Echo Flower02/02/2018**

 

  
Of course her skeleton had to put on a show. Edgy just couldn't be normal about anything, huh? What was the point in trying to intimidate her doctor anyway? Freaking drama queen...

For the most part, everything with Dr. Monroe went smoothly. Breathing was easy to do and he was actually doing things correctly. At first, Frisk had honestly thought that the doctor might half-ass it just to get her out of there faster.

The moment Dr. Monroe had pulled her gown, Frisk had frozen up as her shoulder had been revealed. Without even looking, the brunette was already aware that one of the bite marks had been discovered. Beginning to panic a bit, her eyes jolted over to look at the doctor.

Holy shit, how could she had forgotten ahout those so quickly?

Coming here with all these wounds could definitely get Edgy into trouble. Hell, it was already hard enough being a monster-human couple. A relationship where the human looked like they were getting the shit beat out of them was going to raise even more red flags.

Trying to calm her heartbeat, the brunette gave a shaky smile. Maybe he'd just ignore it. Perhaps the doctor wouldn't even care cause she was obviously a 'dirty monster fu-

"Did that monster do that?"

Why the fuck had she gotten the one doctor in this place that seemed to care? Frisk could easily see the horror on Dr. Monroe's face. Quickly trying to cover for Edgy, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I-It was a d-dog attack! I got attacked by dogs recently!" she lied, her voice shaky as she spoke. Frisk had always been a terrible liar and now was no different. Unable to meet the man's eyes, she stated, "I've always been terrible around dogs and a stray one attacked me... That's all."

She just wanted to get out of here. Dr. Monroe just needed to tell her that she wasn't pregnant and let her leave. Glancing over at the middle aged doctor, she meekly asked, "How long do you think all this will take...?"

 

**Dust Bunny02/02/2018**

 

  
Was she..Lying to him?

Squinting his eyes he looked at the girl hard.

'course he figured she was covering for that thing out there, dogs didn't have teeth that looke like THAT.

It honestly looked like she had been mauled by a pack of hungry sharks, not dogs.

Did she think he was stupid? He did have a couple of degrees that would prove otherwise, but still couldn't figure out why the girl would try to cover up the blatant abuse.

Was she scared?

It was clear he hit her, hell he couldn't even hold back his temper in a doctors office, lord knew what the skeleton was capable of and did to the poor human girl when they were alone.

Was she being held against her will?

She said she might be pregnant, and at first he didn't assume it to be the monsters due to him being a skeleton- how would that even work anyways?

But slowly the peices were coming together in his head.

Holyshit, was he raping her? (kinda)

That would explain how such a young pretty girl ended up being with a monster, theres no way she'd be with him willingly otherwise.

"Are you in danger? Should i call the authorities?" He pushed to help her again, it was hard to ignore her physical state and just continue on with the examination without atleast making sure she was actually alright.

___

  
Meanwhile, Edgy stood guard outside the door, glaring at anyone who walks past or even looks in his direction.

Jeeze, he really hoped this examination would be done with already, the tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife, and he wasn't really one to linger where he wasn't welcomed.

"buncha' assholes."

 

**Dust Bunny02/02/2018**

 

  
(oh and edgys being an asshole cause u gotta remeber hes from underfell, leaving his naked mate alone in a room with some strange guy would not happen in the underground, because she'd prob be raped.)

 

**Echo Flower02/02/2018**

 

  
"N-No! Oh god no, we don't need the authorities at all," Frisk shouted, her eyes wide with surprise. Shaking her head, the human found herself regrettinf to come here in the first place. Keeping her eyes on Dr. Momroe, she quickly added, "There's no rape!"

Okay, maybe that last sentance was a bit of a lie but he didn't need to know that.

Obviously unsure if his patient was telling the truth, Dr. Monroe was hestiant at first. After a moment, the man began to continue the examination. When he stepped outside in a bit, the doctor would inform someone to call the coos over the situation.

  
Despite what Frisk was saying, the doctor didn't believe her at all. To him, it was clear that the girl was scared of something. What other thing could it be besides that monster?

However, Frisk was truly scared of Edgy getting taken away. As Dr. Monroe continued his exam, the brunette found herself staring at the door and silently begging that the skeleton would come back in.

 

**Dust Bunny02/02/2018**

 

  
(Aaand thats how edgy got arrested. The end. LOL JKJK)

 

  
Edgy didn't see Frisk for the rest of the examination, it wasn't until The Doctor handed a cup to Frisk to pee in that the couple managed to glimpse eachother in the hallway, the skeleton monster grabbing her by the wrist as soon as he saw her.

"hey sugar." He looked tense and on Edge, feeling every pair of eyes on him as he latched onto his mate, as if they expected him to do something to hurt her.

The hell were the looking at him like that for?

The staff had been staring him down and watching him ever since he had stepped out, making him feel like shoplifter who had just been caught robbing a store or somethin'.

Everywhere he went, they followed, either physically or watched him from a distance.

Not only was it creepy and borderline stalkish but the longer he lingered there the more and more he began to feel unwelcomed.

He didn't wanna be there anymore, but this was importaint to his mate.

"ya' almost done yer' test or what?" 

 

**Echo Flower02/02/2018**

 

  
"Edgy!" Frisk chirped, relief filling her voice as she finally saw him again. Slipping her wrist out of his hand, she quickly took his hand into her own instead. Moving closer to the skeleton, the brunette buried her face against his jacket.

Jeez, she really needed to see him or else she might've had a panic attack.

Ever since the doctor had seen all her bites and bruises, he had been trying to sublty inquire about them with questions. At one point, Dr. Monroe had even tried to take photos of them by claiming they were needed only for her to snap at him. Frisk knew that they were going to call authoritites - there was no way in hell a bigoted human doctor would let this go.

Frisk couldn't even imagine what Edgy had been going through while they were seperated. The woman wouldn't be surprised if the doctor had told others to keep an eye on her mate. It just upset her so much. Why couldn't people just leave them alone when it came to their relationship?

Glancing up at her mate, Frisk wasn't even aware that she was starting to shake. She couldn't tell Edgy just what was going on, he'd definitely end up throwing a fit and getting them arrested. Instead, Frisk would have to figure out some other excuse. Doing her best to hold back tears, the brunette mumbled, "I don't care about the test anymore. I believe you so... let's just go home."

Saying it out loud, Frisk realized that she did believe him. Though it still seemed crazy to her, the brunette was sure Edgy was telling the truth about their kid. It didn't make sense that he could tell so easily but the was probably since she wasn't used to seeing souls at all.

They were gunna have a kid.

 

**Dust Bunny02/02/2018**

 

  
The Edgy skeleton was nearly taken off-guard as Frisk practically threw herself at him and nose-dived face first into his jacket.

By reflex he wrapped his arms around her protectively, pulling her into his large frame and squeezing her tight to reassure her that everything was ok, she was safe.

The same could not be said for the other humans inside the hospital though.

He didn't need to even look at her to feel the pure panic and anxiety radiate off of her, she was literally shaking and after pulling back to look at her, he saw his poor mate on the verge of tears.

Instantly rage boiled to the surface.

What.

The fuck.

Had happened?

He had left the room for two minutes and his mate comes out in the middle of having a fuckin' panic attack?!  
"ya' okay sweetheart?" His eyelights were big and lit with concern, searching her own as he looked for an awnser to her angst.

"Did he touch ya' doll?" Was his immediate thought, and not in the doctor-friendly type of way, and suddenly his voice was higher-- louder, and frisk was afraid he was going to make another scene.

"DID HE FUCKIN' TOUCH YA'?" He growled, whipping his head around to look for the fuckin' son of a bitch that had made his mate cry.

But before he could draw anymore attention (or kill anyone) frisk was shaking her head no and begging to go home, desperately willing him to just drop the subject and leave, even going as far to say she had believed him.

Seeing her so upset had instantly pacified him, his rage melting away into protective concern as he brought her into him in a hug and patted her head soothingly, just the way she had always liked it.

"'aight sweetheart, 'aight." He tried his best to comfort her, rubbing small circles into her back as he cradled her in his arms.

"shh, 's okay sugar, i got ya'." He cooed to her in an attempt to calm her down, burring his face into her hair and inhaling her sweet scent.

Ughh.

Fuck this place.

Revenge could wait, but his mate couldn't.

And without further persuasion the couple was gone, teleported out of the hospital and back to the safety of Frisks room.

 

 

 

**Echo Flower02/03/2018**

 

  
The moment Edgy had wrapped his arms around her, Frisk was already starting to feel a bit better. Trying to calm down, she found herself struggling to stop shaking. Desperately blinking back tears, the brunette internally scolded herself for acting so childish over such a thing.

Why couldn't she just act normal and get out of there without the tears?

Without even looking around, Frisk could feel the eyes on them. Letting her eyes sweep across the building, she was pretty sure she saw someone calling the authorities on their phone.

"I-I'm fine," Frisk fumbled out, staring back up at Edgy. It was easy for her to see the concern in his eyes as well as the anger boiling beneath them. In an attempt to calm him down, she sputtered out, "N-No, he didn't touch me!"  
Almost instantly, he was growling and looking for Dr. Monroe. Unable to stop her tears any longer, Frisk reached up and grabbed Edgy's face. Forcing the skeleton to look at her, the woman desperately shook her head, "He didn't touch me! Let's just go home, please! I beg you, I don't want to be here any more! I believe you so let's just go and pretend none of this ever happened!"

Drawn back into a hug, Frisk closed her eyes and began to stop shaking as the monster pat her head. Taking a deep breath of his scent, the human began to relax a little bit. Even so, she wouldn't look up or move. If anything, it seemed like she was trying to hide herself from the eyes of other humans by moving closer to Edgy.

Once they were gone, it was a few minutes after that cops had arrived at the scene. If anyone were to watch the news later that day or tomorrow, there would be reports of a disturbance at the clinic. While no pictures or names would be spoken, it would be easy enough for Edgy to piece it together if he saw the report.

Now that they were back at home, Frisk clung to Edgy like her life depended on it. She was babbling nonsense, something about bruises and bigoted doctors. While the brunette had no intentions on telling Edgy why she had been so desperate to leave, she still needed to cry about it a little bit.

"S-Sorry..." she mumbled, having finally calmed down a bit. Pulling away, Frisk wiped away a few stray tears from her eyes. Eyes now puffy and red, she continued, "I caused a scene..."

 

 

**Dust Bunny02/05/2018**

 

  
With her still wrapped up in his arms Edgy did his best to listen to her broken sobs and unneeded apologies.

He couldn't believe she was apologizing for crying, if anything it was those fucking assholes who should'a been sorry for making her so upset.

And silently Edgy promised himself that they would be.

But for now his attention was soley fixated on the tear-stained face of his mate.

He listened to her vent on about bigots and racist Doctors looking at his marks, judging her for them, and honestly it made his non-existant blood boil.

How dare they?

In his world marking was considered to be a gift exchange between mates of some sorts, it was an intimate promise to be faithful to eachother and warding off challengers as each bite was infused with his magic, causing the crimson energy to flow through her blood and give off an aura that screamed his to anyone else that even looked at her.

Although completely normal in his realm he wasn't surprised to find that to humans, the marks seemed barbaric and disgusting, even giving his mate such a hard time about it to the point where she cried.

He knew outsiders like them would never understand, so they should just do their damn job and mind their own fuckin' bussiness instead of making his mate feel guilty and ashamed about something that she should otherwise be proud of.

She was beautiful this way.

Always had been to him.  
"ya' didn't cause a scene sugar." He did his best to comfort her, his hands roaming her body in an attempt to calm her down.

Unlike Frisk, Edgy had never been good at expressing his thoughts and feelings through words, often finding it difficult to communicate and keep relationships with the other members in the house.

Instead he expressed himself through physical means, something he found to be much stronger than words, and twice as comforting.

"come on, lemme get ya' outta this stupid thing." He held her still, and instead of simply untying the flimsy garment, he completely tore through it, ripping it from her body and discarding it on floor, leaving her exposed to him as she wore nothing but her underwear underneath.

"heh." Immediately his eyes wandered to the marks and bruises around her shoulders and breasts, the discolored purple skin looking pretty to him as he had always found it fasinating how her skin changed colors.

His favorite was the bright red's and pink's she'd turn when she was embarassed, it was the same color of his magic.

"yer' beautiful sweetheart, dont listen to those assholes, they'll never understand us." His grip around her waist tightened and in one swift movement he had picked her up and laid her down onto his bed, crawling above her to marvel at the soft curves and delicate feeling of her squishy flesh against him.

And then his eyes wandered down and fixated into place on her abdomen.

Silently he leaned down, pressing his mouth to the spot where he felt the little soul inside her pulsating with life, a spark of magic tingling against her skin as he kissed it.

"'m s-sorry ya' couldn't take yer' test sugar." His voice was soft but deep with remorse.

 

**Echo Flower02/06/2018**

 

  
When Edgy had stated she should get out of the flimsy medical gown, Frisk had reached behind herself to untie it. However, before that could be done, the skeleton had easily ripped through the garmet like it was paper. A bit surprised from the sudden action, a small yelp had left the woman.

While his eyes roamed her body, Frisk fround herself blushing under his intense gaze. Nervously nibbling at her bottom lip, the brunette reached up to push her hair out of her face.

Hearing Edgy speak, his words brought a small smile to her face. Before she could react, Frisk found herself on her back with her mate above her. Watching him as he stared at her abdomen, the brunette wondered just what he saw whenever he looked for the little soul there.

Reaching out to the skeleton, Frisk's hands came to cup his face. Rubbing small circles with her thumbs, she shook her head, "It's fine, love. I should've believed you from the start. I'm sorry that I doubted you. It just made me really nervous. Things didn't play out the way Toriel had always explained it to me so... I was pretty confused."

With a surprising amount of ease, Frisk brought Edgy's face up to meet her own. Pressing a tender kiss against his teeth, the brunette pulled away soon after. Letting her hands fall back to her sides, she hummed, "I guess we won't be able to get a picture like I had hoped but that's alright. Just means that how our baby looks like be a surprise."  
That wasn't true though. Frisk knew that Edgy had wanted to see a picture of their child. Perhaps she'd be able to go to a different clinic sometime to surprise him with a photo. Certainly D would bring her if she asked.

Hesitating for a moment, she glanced away as her mind remembered what had happened back at the clinic. Letting her eyes slip shut, the brunette bit the inside of her cheek, "I... I asked to leave because the doctor thought your were hurting me. He thought you were keeping me against my will and... I think he must have told everyone else working there. That's probably why people kept keeping such a close eye on you. They might've even called the cops."

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes again. Meeting his eye lights, she admitted, "I was so scared that they were gunna take you away from me. What if they had hurt you? If you had dusted? I don't know what I would've done without you."

She felt so childish, being scared over such a thing. Frisk knew that Edgy was a strong monster that could easily take care of himself. Yes, he was definitely strong but his HP was still so low. Edgy was the definition of a glass cannon and it terrified her to know that he could die with a single hit.

What if something had happened and he'd dusted? Since Edgy wasn't from the same timeline as her, Frisk wasn't even sure if her reset would affect him. She didn't want there to be a time where she'd have to find out if it would work or not.

"You... You'll be careful, right?" she questioned, unable to take her eyes off of the mate. After a moment, Frisk added, "I know I worry a lot but... I can't help it. I love you so much and even the idea of someone hurting you just... It physically hurts me to think about it."

 

**Dust Bunny02/15/2018**

 

  
Edgy visably realaxed as his mate took his face into the palm of her hands and began caressing, his cheeks lighting up a pale red as he was slowly pulled into a gentle kiss, the warmth, trust, and affection he felt flood off of her in that moment nearly made him melt.

Stars, he hadn't a clue as to what he had ever done in his life to deserve a girl like her, she had always been so kinda and patient with him, even when he was rough and abusive towards her she had always somehow found it in herself to forgive and love him despite his flaws.

And now here she was pregnant with his child.

For the frist time in his life he had felt complete and with purpose, all those years and countless timelines of feeling like nothing mattered were finally behind him because now he had something that was his, that needed him almost as much as he did them.

Silently he promised he'd become ever better for the both of them, his mate deserved all the support he could give after putting up with all his shit, he wasn't oblivious to the fact of how difficult and abrasive he could be at times, and although he didn't always express it, he was greatful Frisk had stuck by his side through it all.

"'s alright sugar.." He rested his forehead against hers, nuzzling into her as his hands found her own and gently brought them above her head and pinned them there before leaning down to place another gentle kiss on her lips, something he realized he had become addicted to.

She was just so fuckin' soft and beautiful damnit.

But before he could make a move however, Frisk was on about the doctor and staff, admitting how they thought he was hurting her and keeping her against her will, something that couldn't be farther from the truth.

And holyshit did it make his none existent blood boil.  
His first reaction was to get up, teleport back to the hospital and rip out of teeth of that damn doctor for having the balls to even say something so upsetting to his mate.

But his anger almost immediately melted away as he saw how genuinely worried and upset Frisk had really been about him, ranting about being taken away from her and even dusted, and it made his soul swell in a way that he didn't recognize.

She cared that much about him?

Cried for him even?

He had never had anyone worry about him so strongly before, even to the point of it being silly.

Had she forgotten who she was bonded to?

He was the judge of the underground afterall, someone who could literally bend time and space to his whim and had pet dragon-skulls that shot lazers out of their mouths.

He'd welcome the day where a simple human cop dare tried to keep him from his mate, in edgys eye's there'd be no contest.

The whole thing seemed so absurd he even started to laugh, pulling his human close to him and showering her face in affectionate skele-kisses in an effort to reassure her and calm her down.

"oh sugar." He started, his grin big and ribcage vibrating with laughter as he thought about anyone trying to keep him from his mate.

They'd be dead where they stand.

"ya' dont have ta' worry 'bout stuff like that, aint nobody gonna keep me away from ya'. im here, i've got ya'." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, burrying his face into the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent before pulling back to look at her again, meeting her gaze as he brushed a stray hair from her face.

"'course imma becareful. i gotta be around a long time ta' take care of ya' and that kid ya' got in yer' gut." His hand moved down to cup her lower abdomin, his magic lighting up and tingling across the bare skin there in a soothing gesture.

"i know ya' cant feel 'em yet, but ya' will soon sweetheart."

 

 

**Echo Flower02/19/2018**

 

  
"The kid isn't in my gut, Edgy. They're in my womb. C'mon, I thought you were the science guy," she giggled, moving her hand to rest over his own. Leaning back against the skeleton, Frisk let her eyes slip shut as she finally began to relax.

"Is it alright if we take a nap...?"

After everything that had happened at the medical center, she was feeling pretty drained. It didn't help that she had gone through some pretty violent mood swings while there as well. She was just worn out and ready to sleep.

Not waiting for her mate to respond, Frisk curled up in Edgy's lap before wrapping her arms around him. Nuzzling her face against his chest, it wasn't long before she was out cold.

 

__

 

 

Want more?

 

JOIN OUR DISCORD CHANNEL!! :D

 

[Click to fuck a skeleton](https://discord.gg/jq3YH9t)

 

 

 


	8. timeskip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months later

  
**Dust Bunny02/19/2018**

  
It had been about 4 months since their (failed) visit to the doctors office and unsurprisingly alot had change in the small amount of time.

For starters Frisk's pregnancy was moving along well and without complication, she was even sporting a cute little baby bump that Edgy found himself cooing and doting over more times than not.

Hell, after the whole fiasco at the clinic, the skeleton had taken it upon himself to learn everything he possibly could about human pregnancy and babies, Frisk had even gone out and bought him a couple of baby books, all to which he had read, and reread about 100 times by now.

To refer to him as a proud parent was an understatement, Edgy was so excited about the baby he was practically glued to Frisks side.

He had become increasingly attentive as he had protective.

His mate hardly had to lift a finger, as anything she wanted she simply had to ask and he'd go out of his way to grab it for her.

Currently the couple was cuddling on the couch, Edgys arms wrapped around his mate as she was seated comfortably in his lap, baby book in hand.

"how ya' feelin' sugar? ya' ok like this?" He moved his hand to the swell of her stomach and pressed down gently there, feeling for the baby.

It had been awhile since their last 'session' and he was worried she might not be getting enough magic, although it was hard to tell as he wasn't exactly a doctor.

"think ya' should go with D soon?" He suggested, as it had been discussed before hand that Edgy felt more comfortable having her checkup's preformed by the older female and gaster, and so far it had been working out well.

 

_

 

**Echo Flower02/20/2018**

 

  
"I'm fine, Sugar Skull. You worry too much. I was with D last week, there's no need to go again so soon," Frisk hummed, leaning against her mate. Flipping through the book in her hands, the brunette already knew everything within it. After all, she had read it once or twice since she didn't have much to do currently.

Stretching a bit, she mumbled, "The extra weight is making my back hurt but other than that, I'm fine. It's nothing that an electric blanket and some Advil can't fix."

For a while now, Edgy had been extra doting on her. While she found it really sweet, it was also making it hard for her to find any reason to walk around on her own. Every time she wanted to move to a different room, her mate took it upon himself to teleport her there. It was nice but it was also making it a little hard for her to adjust to walking with the extra weight of her kid. Once in a while, her legs would feel like jelly and she'd worry about falling due to the lack of movement.

Of course, she couldn't find it in herself to bring it up with the skeleton. If she did, the brunette was sure Edgy would beat himself up over it even if it wasn't his fault. So for now, she'd keep her mouth shut.

Tilting her head up to stare at Edgy, she kissed the underside of his jaw before smiling, "You okay? I hope you haven't been overworking yourself. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you so active before."

 

_

 

**Dust Bunny02/20/2018**

 

  
Edgy couldn't help but chuckle at that as it was actually pretty true, for someone who was typically so lazy he had been running around alot in order to accomidate his mate.

Not that he minded, hell he insisted, she was carrying his child afterall and he knew how stressful hybrid pregnancies were on humans bodies, especially later on near the end the of her 2nd trimester.

"yea' im alright sugar, dont worry 'bout me." He moved his hands from her stomach down to her hips and squeezed gently, kneeding the flesh there like a fat happy cat as he even started to purr.

Stars, she had become so swollen and squishy since becoming pregnant with his and his new favorite passtime was to just grope her, it wasn't even a sexual thing most of the time, he just genuinely enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin between his bones, it was comforting and relaxing for the both of them.

"alright." He bopped his mouth to the top of her head in a skelekiss and manuvered from underneath her, getting up and stretching before shoving his hands into his pockets and making his way to the bathroom before shortly returning again, meds in hand with a small glass of water to go with it.

"here sweetheart." He handed her the items before shoving his hands back into his pockets, eyes wandering around the house he noticed it was pretty quiet today, as everyone was off doing their own thing.

"ya' know, we haven't set up anything fer the baby yet." He noted outloud, and although he sounded nonchalant Edgy was actually dying to go baby shopping with frisk, although he didn't want to admit it, he was aware of how overbearing he had been lately.

 

_

 

**Echo Flower03/05/2018**

 

  
Taking the glass of water with a greatful smile, the brunette popped the pills into her mouth before taking a gulp of the water. Pausing for a moment as she listened to her mate speak, Frisk hid a smile before jokingly groaning, "I don't know... Baby shopping seems like it would be a lot, especially when we don't know the child's gender yet. What if I bought a bunch of girly things for the room at they hated it?"

Drawing out her joke, the human finished up her water before placing the glass to the side. Stretching out a bit, the woman giggled, "We can go... But! If we go, you gotta cook for me after. I don't know what I want to eat but I just really don't feel like cooking."

With a huff, it took her a moment to get off of the couch. Once she was on her feet, Frisk grabbed onto Edgy as she took a moment to steady herself, "Damn, this extra weight is gunna be the reason I fall flat on my face... If you let me fall, I'm gunna beat you up."

With a small giggle, the brunette pulled the skeleton down to her height so that she could place a kiss on his cheek. Still holding onto his hand, she stated, "Let's go baby shopping then."

 

_

 

**Dust Bunny03/05/2018**

 

  
An easy grin spread across the skeletons face at the mention of the gender of their child, as he had been lowkey obsessing over it to the point of even thinking about breaking into the clinic and doing it himself.

Thankfully his mate kept him clear minded and level headed, as he had promised to be on his best behavior since making a scene at the clinic, even working on his temper and tolerance around other humans and was pleased with himself as he had been making pretty good progress.  
  
"heh, ya' can have whatever ya' want sweetheart, i'll even make ya' a plate of that spaghetti ya' like so much." He joked back, a smug ass smirk on his face as he had remebered her reaction when telling him how she was practically force fed the rancid noodles back in her own timeline.

Thankfully Edgy was a better cook than his brother, although not by much it was still definitely an improvement.

As soon as Frisk got up off the couch her mate was there to help support her, as part of the reason she had become weak and unused to carrying the extra weight around was mostly his own fault, hell he couldn't help it, he was completely smitten with his pregnant mate, and if she'd let him he'd probably piggyback her around everywhere if they didn't look so ridiculous while doing it.  
"alright sugar, i know just the place, hold on tight." He wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, bliping out of the livingroom and appearing a moment later outside a 'babies R us' superstore.

"where do ya' wanna start?" He released his mate from his protective grasp and went back to holding her hand while the couple walked into the store, a wave of excitement washed over the skeleton as he took in his sorroundings and looked at all the expensive baby stuff on the shelves.

Hell he knew it was cheesey, but he had been really excited to become a Dad, as for the majority of his life he had grown up without one, and was just as eager to teach them everything he knew as well as spoil the absolute shit out of them.

Oh yea, that kid was going to have anything an everything they had never even known they wanted.

 

 

_

 

**Echo Flower03/06/2018**

 

  
"We should probably start with the essentials, like the actual furniture and such," Frisk stated, leading Edgy in the general area of the cribs. Doing her best to lead the way, the brunette glanced back at him, "If you even attempt to feed me any sort of noodle, I'll puke on you. Don't even joke about that. Just thinking about your brother's gross spaghetti still makes me nauseous."

Humming to herself, the brunette turned her attention back to the aisles in front of her. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she found her mind wandering off as she absentmindedly stared at the furniture. For a few days now, she had been thinking a few things over. However, she had honestly been a bit nervous to bring it up with Edgy. It made no sense to be so nervous about it, especially since she was sure her mate would be so excited about the topic she wanted to bring up. Even so, she still found herself unable to speak up.

"So do you think we should get a simple crib or were you thinking about one with a mobile above it?" Frisk questioned, staring at a few of the display cribs in front of them, "We could get a plain crib and decorate it ourselves..."

Thinking it over, Frisk giggled at the idea of painting together with Edgy. She doubted that the skeleton would be able to paint the crib very well but it would be a sight to see. After a moment, the human chirped, "I think it would be funny! Maybe we should save painting for the walls though... What do you think, Sugar Skull?"

 

_

 

  
**Dust Bunny03/06/2018**

 

  
Edgy couldn't help but watched his mate with a stupid love-struck look on his face as Frisk looked over at all the cribs, completely oblivious to her skeletons watchful eye as Edgy admired her from a distance, noticing the way she bit her bottom lip, and how cute she looked sporting her newly developing baby bump.

Stars, he wasn't sure if it was because of their bond to one another, but he had been increasing attracted to her since the pregnancy, and as excited as he was to be there shopping with her, he was even more excited to finally see his mate holding their unborn child, and couldn't help but wonder what type of parents they'd turn out to be.

"i think the oak ones nice.." He pointed out the most expensive crib they had, as not only was it beautiful and accented with red cushions that matched his magic, but had an elegant looking mobile above it as well, clearly Edgy was determined to go all out, as the skeleton didn't seem to be worried about money or how much it'd cost.

"'s fancy, an' gender neutral, the little rugrat will sleep like a rock in this thing." He reached out to grab the mobile, winding it up and givin' it a practice spin to make sure it was up to his standards.

"tch, even plays music." He smirked, already sold on the damn thing.

 

_

 

**Echo Flower03/06/2018**

 

  
Glancing over at the crib, Frisk rolled her eyes before making her way over. Leaning over the crib, the brunette reached down to touch the padding of the crib itself. After a moment, she nodded before adding, "It's nice. I can buy some more blankets to cushion the crib a bit more. Plus, the music is pretty nice..."

Pulling out her cell phone, the human took a photo of the item number so that a worker could grab the item later on. With a smile on her face, Frisk grabbed Edgy's hand before chirping, "I doubt we need a car seat but we should probably look into a stroller of some sort. Then after that, maybe we can go elsewhere to look for some furniture to match the crib."

Looking at her mate from the corner of her eyes, the woman bit the inside of her cheek. Still too nervous to bring something up, she quickly began to pull the skeleton along once more.

 

 

_

 

**Dust Bunny03/06/2018**

 

  
The skeleton wore an easy grin on his face as he allowed his mate to lead him through the store, pleased that not only where they getting things in order for the arrival early, but that Frisk seemed genuinely as excited as he was, which was reassuring as she had been pretty nervous about the whole thing at first.

But the more time passed on the more the both of them seemed to become prepared, although he wasn't stupid, he knew they'd never actually be 100% ready until the kid was actually there with them, hell he hadn't any real experience with kids other than raising his little bro as kids were a rarity in his universe and something to be celebrated about.

"'tch, car's are dangerous. my magic's safer to travle with." He quickly agreed with his mate, as he had driven with his brother and witnessed enough car accidents to practically develope a PTSD from the metal death machines, and there was no way in hell would he's ever put his kid inside one.

As they walked Edgy managed to slip his arm around his mates waist, pulling her in close and giving her butt a discreet squeeze as they came to the aisle they were searching for, his eyes scanning over the assortment of different strollers before something else caught his eye.

"the hell's that?" He tilted his head and walked over to the silly looking contraption that was hanging up off to the side, it looked like someone had grabbed it and decided not to buy as it was carelessly draped across one of the strollers.

"'s some kinda..harness?" He pick and held up the object to examine, trying to figure out it's function as it looked like it was something to be worn, as it had a pouch in the front with straps and buckles attached to adjust the size.

 

 

_

 

**Echo Flower03/06/2018**

 

  
"It's a baby harness. You put it on so you can carry the baby without your hands. If you want, you can strap it on to the front of back of you," Frisk stated, taking the harness out of Edgy's hands. After a moment, the brunette had successfully gotten the harness onto the skeleton's form, "Looks like it would fit both of us. It would be nice to have around."

With a small laugh, she freed Edgy from the harness before holding it in her arms. After a moment, she seemed to pause as she thought things over. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she slowly asked, "What would you think about... getting our own place? Like, without everyone else...? Just us and the baby..."

She'd been so nervous to ask about this. Perhaps it was silly but Frisk had already been looking around at a few apartments and houses around town. While she loved all her friends, she really didn't want to be raising her kid in what was essentially a glorified frat house.

Seemingly embarrassed by the question, Frisk glanced away from Edgy as she held the harness closer, "W-We don't have to if you're against it. I just... thought it might be nice. But... never mind, it's just silly. It would probably be hard to pay for a place anyway, forget I brought it up."

 

 

_

 

**Dust bunny**

 

The skeletons mouth stretched into a wide goofy grin, obviously amused with how silly it looked, but hell it was practical, and he could easily picture himself wearing it around the house, it sure as hell beat lugging around a damn stroller everywhere he went, and this way he could keep the kid nice and safe as well close to him.

"heh, i want it.." He let frisk take the contraption from him, snorting to himself as he tried to imagine her wearing it as well.

After they were done joking around with the stupid lookin' thing is when Frisk finally spoke up, making the skeletons expression drop into something much more serious, as he had been sensing that something was on her mind but had chalked it up to parenthood jitters at the time, but now that she was bringing it up?

Well he couldn't say he hadn't thought about it, hell of course he had, on numerous occassions actually, as not only was it sweet that his sweetheart wanted to move out and build a real life with him, but he couldn't actually imagine staying at the hub with a baby around.

Not only was the house getting overcrowded and rowdy, but it certainly wasn't a place for a kid to be hanging around as it had technically become a glorified breeding ground for the skeletons and their mates, hell he was ashamed to admit it but even he had fucked his mate publically on the sofa once, and physically paled at the thought of his child being exposed to and witnessing something like that.

"n-naw dont be sorry sweetheart, i think 's a great idea. 's time to move out and get our own place, can't have the kid being raised around..that." He agreed, not having to go into details about what he meant as both of them had seen their fair share of bare bones and flesh around the hub.

"dunt worry 'bout money, 'aight? ya' just pick a place 'n i'll make it work." Edgy leaned down, bumping his mouth to her own in an affectionate and reassuring skele-kiss.

 

 

 

_

 

**Frisk**

 

"Y-You're sure? I've already started looking at a few places! There's this really cute house a couple blocks down from the hub and I thought we could go get a tour! It's apparently got this huge backyard so we could take the kid out and run around without worrying about cars. It's in a monster-friendly neighborhood too..."

Continuing her rambling, Frisk held Edgy's hand as she walked their way over to the register. Pausing in her rant, the brunette placed the harness on the conveyor belt before showing the cashier the item number of the crib.

As she waited for the cashier to come back with the crib, the brunette paused before blushing a bit, "Sorry, I'm rambling. It's probably annoying. My bad, I'll stop..."

 

 

_

 

**Dust**

 

"'course im sure.." The skeleton smiled at her, actually genuinely smiled, not grinned, something he rarely did as he couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming and complete happiness wash over him as he listened to his mate ramble on and on about the details of the homes she had been looking at and all the bells and whistles it had come with.

Honestly he was greatful as not only had she thought ahead to look at some places already, but she had made sure to search in a monster friendly neighborhood too, some place he knew his family would be welcomed and safe from any abuse or racism like they had experienced in the past.

Because despite how excited he had been to become a father, he had his fair share of fears, one of them being his offspring having a difficult time fitting in with others due to them being half monster and discriminated against, the thought of his child being put through something like that hurt him, as he would never want them to feel embarassed or ashamed of what they were or had come from.

He knew the feeling all to well afterall, and would prevent it at all costs if he could.

"naw, not annoyin' at all sugar, 's cute when ya' get all riled up 'n excited, keep goin' i wanna know more, maybe even stop by t'day if yer' up fer it..?" He questioned, whipping out his wallet and quickly paying for their things as one of the employees brought over the huge box the crib was packaged in, rolling it over on a flatbed cart.

"jus' tell me where sweetheart, i can get us anywhere in a heart-beat just like-" He snapped his fingers, and instantly the two items they had bought poofed away, disappearing from sight, only to teleported to their shared room in the hub.

"that." He grinned, enjoying being a show off once in awhile.

 

 

_

 

**Frisk**

 

"We can go tomorrow. After all, I have to call the seller and schedule a day to look at the house anyway," Frisk replied, rolling her eyes at Edgy's show of magic. Grabbing his hand in her own, she placed a kiss against it before adding, "Let's head home."

Though she didn't want to admit her, the brunette felt like her legs were going to give out on her at any moment. She hated feeling so weak, going so far as to avoid telling Edgy when she wasn't feeling to well.

"Anyway, I think you need to cook me some chicken noodle soup. With crackers. I want so much soup right now. Like, I would bathe in some soup right now," she stated seriously. Pausing for a moment, the human made a face before adding, "Or maybe I just want a bathe..."

Quickly shaking her head, Frisk grinned up at her mate before pressing a kiss against his cheek, "That doesn't matter right now! Let's just head home so I can eat. Okay?"

 

 

_

 

**Dust**

 

He couldn't help but actually laugh at the mental image of his mate bathing in a tub of soup, and as wacky a craving that was, it had been mildy tame compared to some of the other things she had requested of her skeleton within the recent months.

"heh, yer' fuckin' crazy ya' know that?" His words were gentle and full of affection, a deep purr emitting from his throat and vibrated through his body as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, letting his mate rest comfortably against him as his hand slipped down to her plump and swollen cheeks to sneak in a quick grope, not caring who was around to see it.

"'n i dunno what i'd do without ya'.." He pressed his mouth to her's in a deep kiss, and almost as if for dramatic effect the couple disappeared on cue, only to reappear a moment later in the privacy and saftey of their shared room, where Edgy decided to finally break the kiss, swiping a strand of stray hair from his mates face before stepping back to give her some space.

"now look, ya' got two choices sugar." He held up his fingers before moving to help undress her, his hands making quick work of removing her top and pants, leaving her in nothing but some underwear.

"ya' can either start the bath yer'self and bath alone, or ya' can let me do it fer' ya' and we'll take one together." He offered, completely ignoring the fact she had requested him to cook for her, as he had definitely intended to feed her, although his idea was more of the magic variety and had absolutely nothing to do with soup.

 

 

 


	9. Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason my name is dust and not edgy is because i rp as dust on discord currently so yea
> 
> jus incase u were wondering i guess LOL

**Frisk**

 

  
Not surprised to see that he had already taken off her clothes, Frisk rolled her eyes at the options given to her. Reaching out to take off Edgy's jacket, the brunette smiled before humming, "That's not even a question. You know I love taking baths with you. It's great whenever you wash my hair for me. Plus, you give the best massages."

Tossing Edgy's jacket onto the bed, Frisk giggled before making her way into the bathroom. Pulling off her bra and panties, the brunette sat on the edge of the tub as she began to fill it with warm water. About halfway through, she dumped some strawberry bubble bath into it before slowly moving herself into the water.

Sinking into the warm water with a joyous sigh, she allowed her eyes to slip shut as she listened to the running water. For a moment, she considered leaving the tap on just so she could hear the sound. However, she knew the tub would overflow if she did so. With a sigh, she turned off the water with her foot so she wouldn't have to move.

 

**Dust**

 

 

The skeleton hummed a sigh of approval as his mate began to strip him of his jacket, only mildly disappointed that she didn't finish the job as he eagerly took over for her instead, tossing his clothes aside carlessly before following closely behind and taking in an eyefull of his mate as she stripped completely and took a seat on the edge of the tub.

Silently he watched her, his eyes immediately focusing on the tiny soul she was carrying inside of her womb, it was alot bigger and stronger now than when he had first noticed it, and it physically showed as Frisks stomach was bloated outward, a constant reminder that not only was she his but that he had claimed her in the most intimate and final way possible, and no one would keep him from or challenge his right to his mate and child.

Slowly he watched as she lowered herself into the tub and relaxed before shortly joining in after her, motioning for her to scoot forward so he could slip in behind her to hold and bathe her like he always did, as baths together had become routine, it was their special time to bond and relax together.

"what ya' think about the baby..?" He blurted outloud, grabbing the plastic cup he always used to wash his mate, he filled it with warm water from the tub before carfully dumping it over his sweethearts hair, repeating the action until it was completely soaked through.  
"i mean, what ya' think it'll look like?" He wondered aloud as he hadn't exactly been furtunate enough to sneak her into an ultra sound appointment, as thanks to the newcast after they had left the clinic 4 months ago, the couple had been practically shunned from any sort of doctors office, as it turned out no one wanted anything to do with a monster who 'abused' and 'beat' his pregnate mate.

"heh, hope it's a skeleton like me.." He grinned at the thought of having a little 'mini me' strapped to his chest in the little baby harness they had bought and teaching the kid everything it had to know about bein' a monster and usin' it's magic.

"aint gotta deal with all that fluid crap ya' humans constantly leak." Which he had seriously not been looking forward to, as not only where the baby books Frisk had supplied him with helpful and informative, but sometimes down right graphic.

 

 

**Frisk**

"The baby is gunna be a human. I can just... feel it. Guess that's kinda odd to say. After all, you're the one who can see souls and such," Frisk hummed, a little embarrassed at how sure she had sounded. Leaning against Edgy as he began to douse her hair with water, she practically purred in satisfaction. Without much thought, the brunette cracked her neck and sighed with relief as all the tension practically left her.

"If anything, you'll get used to the baby fluids with time. After all, you'll only have to deal with it for a few years. Perhaps less, assuming that our child will grow at the rate of a normal monster child. Which is... slower? Faster? I'm not actually sure..."

Furrowing her eyebrows together, the woman paused as she realized just how little she knew about monster children. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she mumbled, "Maybe I need to read up more on monster children just in case... Or you could teach me. You did raise your brother, after all. You'll probably be better at this when I will, to be honest."

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, Frisk moved it into Edgy's reach so that he wouldn't have to use his magic to get it. After all, he had been using his magic a lot recently to help her out. As ridiculous as it was, she was worried that he might wear himself out at some point. Of course, her mate would never admit to her if he needed a break.

 

 

**Dust**

 

"ick." The thought of dealing with baby fluids did not set well with the fell monster, however he had to admit, having another squishy human around to constantly coddle in his arms was pretty promising, as Edgy was typically known for having a soft spot for humans, he really didn't mind the idea of having a human baby, and wondered if maybe it would even look like him a little bit.

"monster kid's usually age up around the same time humans do, maybe slightly faster, monster pregnancies only last 6 months, unlike yer' ridiculous 9 month long wait, but once we hit maturity our aging process slows to a stand still until we breed and produce offspring, halfing our magic and shortening our lives." He could nearly feel Frisk tense against him at this information and in and effort to ease her worries couldn't help but laugh slightly, she was so cute when she was concerned about him.

"ya' got nothin' ta' worry 'bout though sweetheart, i aint going anywhere fer' a long while, gotta' take care of ya' and the little rugrat fer' many years ta' come, hell maybe even make another eventually." He purred, his hand wandering up to grip at her swollen breast tentatively before pulling away to grab the bottle of shampoo offered to him and go back to washing his mates hair.

"y-ya think, it'll take after me?" Edgy thought aloud, echoing his thoughts from earlier as he tried to imagine what their kid would look like, and if it'd have the ability to manipulate magic like it's father, as usually monster/human pregnancies typically resulted in a mage child, but it had been so long since one was born there was no real solid imformation on them anymore.

"i-i mean magic wise..?" He couldn't help but wrap a protective arm around his mate as his boney phalanges pressed into her belly softly, holding his mate and child close to him as was physically possible at that point.

 

 

**Frisk**

 

  
"Well, I certainly hope they don't take after my magic," Frisk admitted, frowning as she thought back to her reset ability. While she hadn't used it in a long time, she could still feel it call out to her sometimes. Though she hated to admit it, there were days where she had to physically fight the urge to reset. The urge was never because she wanted to go back but simply because her soul was craving to use its own magic.

Frisk simply hoped that neither of her children would follow in her footsteps and have so much determination.

"I can't see why they wouldn't have the same magic as you. After all, I don't have any magic at all," the brunette added, leaning against the skeleton even more. Taking a moment, she continued, "You'll have to teach them how to use their magic. No encouraging them to beat the shit out of people though."

Practically purring as Edgy began to use the shampoo on her hair, Frisk's eyes slid shut. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in the tub, she could easily fall asleep right now. It was always so hard to stay awake while cleaning off since the bath was so relaxing.

"Do you think this pregnancy will last 6 months like monster pregnancies usually do?" Frisk questioned, taking a moment to gently pat her own belly. While she hadn't really told Edgy, the brunette was aware that her stomach was larger than most human females at this point during pregnancy. It had left her wondering if she was moving along faster of if their kid was just going to be huge.

Picturing a human child growing up to be as tall as Papyrus, the human had to hold back a laugh. Biting down on her bottom lip, she tried not to snicker as she imagined a skeleton monster her height or perhaps even smaller.

Oh man, she totally hopes that she doesn't end up laughing when she sees her child for the first time. There were just so many combinations that could turn out to be kinda funny.

 

 

**Dust**

 

  
Edgy couldn't help but agree that Frisks reset ability was more of a curse than a blessing, although it was useful at times as it did allow him to live and experience countless lifetimes and timelines with her, still it had it's downsides, regardless though he never wished to change her or take away her abilities, it's what made her soul so unique, a real anomaly that brought excitement and adventure into his everyday boring and dull life.

He wouldn't trade her for the world.

"ya' have magic sugar, it aint as powerful as mine or nothin', but it's there." He reassured, thinking back to their time together in heat when she summoned her own soul, something typical humans were incapable of without the ability of basic magic, and needless to say he had been more than a bit proud of her.

"yer' right though, they'll probably take after me, be materializing bones and flingin' 'em at people like a real pro in no time." He couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image, as he remembered how he himself had been a rather difficult child to raise, as asides from his lazy and laid back attitude he had really struggled to control his surplus of magic at such a young age, and had caused his father more than his fair share of headaches as he had chased a levitating babybones around the house and even blown up a couple of walls by accident.(edited)  
He had really come a long way from then though.

Grabbing the cup once again he began rinsing the water from her hair, being careful as he made sure not to get any suds in her eyes as unlike himself he knew that was generally uncomfortable for humans, he had done it only once before quickly learning to take more care in bathing his mate, she was a delicate and fragile flower afterall.

He snorted at his own thoughts, as they both knew she could kick his ass up and down the street without hardly breaking a sweat.

Delicate flower his ass.

"6 seems to early sweetheart, even for a hybrid pregnancy." He grabbed the facecloth and soap, lathering it up before starting to wash her back for her next.

"i'd say 7 1/2, ta' 8 months sound's 'bout right, ya are gettin' pretty big though, heh, who knows, maybe yer' just havin' twins." He teased, although he knew that wasn't true, as he'd definitely beable to sense if she was carrying another soul inside her, still he liked to screw with her every now and then, her flustered expression was always worth it.

 

**Frisk**

 

"I have magic but it's nothing practical or enjoyable. Like, who enjoys turning back time and watching everyone around her forget everything?" Frisk mumbled, pouting a bit as water was dumped on her once again. No longer wishing to think about her reset ability, she quickly switched the topic.

"If they break anything, you have to fix it," she hummed, smiling a little bit. It was cute, thinking about having a child running all over the house, "I'll have to show you some of the houses I was looking at online. I was thinking of one with a big backyard so that you could practice magic with the kid and not worry about ruining the walls."

Sitting up straight so that it woukd be easier for Edgy to wash her, the brunette practically melted under his touch. Nodding her head when he said it might be around 8 months, she paused when he mentioned twins. After a moment, she turned around to face her mate before poking him on the forehead, "You would've been able to tell if it was twins. I'm not that gullible!"

Pouting a bit, Frisk splashed some water up at the skeleton before blowing a raspberry. Sure she was pretty trusting but that didn't make her stupid!

 

**Dust**

 

"hush up sweetheart, let's not talk about it." Edgy agreed, more than happy to switch to a safer subject as he had enough fucked up memories and PTSD to haunt him through lifetimes, hell he still had nightmares occassionally but since being next to and sleeping with his mate every night it definitely wasn't as consistant or unbearable as it used to be, he hadn't had a sleepless night in a long time, but he had a feeling that was about to change with a little one on the way.

"heh good thinkin' 'bout the backyard sweetheart, G was always up my ass about playin' outside cause of my magic, i had a real hard time controlin' it at that age." He snorted, picturing their kid taking after himself and possibly blowing a hole in the wall.

"the flu was real dangerous fer' me as a kid though, heh, cost the geezer a fortune in repairs everytime i sneezed." He laughed, hoping their little hybrid wouldn't be that bad, he doubted it, as Papyrus had turned out to be a realitively normal kid, Edgy supossed prehaps he had just been a special case.

Hopefully.

Grinning as he was splashed he wrapped his arms around her and brought her flush against him, holding her arms by her sides and preventing her from splashing or fighting back.

"let's just hope they're as feisty as ya' are, ya' little firecracker." He leaned in, pressing his face against her neck and blowing a raspberry against the sensitive flesh their, making her squirm against him as the vibrations of the motion tickled her skin.

 

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next one..
> 
> Like my favorite smut scene ive ever written because hgnn who doesnt wanna see edgy on a leash and collar?
> 
> Whoops~
> 
> Spoiled it didnt i? ;3


	10. MARRY ME SENPAI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy becomes frisks bitch

**Frisk**

 

  
Laughing as he blew against her neck, Frisk squirmed and pushed his face away with her hands. Grinning at Edgy's words, the brunette reached out and hooked her fingers around his ribs. Pulling the skeleton towards her, the human moved her lips to where his ears would be, "I don't know. Perhaps it would be better if they were a little less feisty than I am. After all, you're seen where my remarks get me~"

With a small giggle, Frisk pressed a kiss against the side of his skull before trailing them downwards. Sure, this was a bath and they were supposed to be getting clean but...

How could she resist? Her mate was just too cute to resist sometimes, even if he would never admit to it.

Once her lips reached Edgy's clavicle, she wasted no time as she began to suck and lick at the bone. Rather quickly, the pregnant woman straddled her mate and pressed herself against him. With a surprising amount of ease, she had somehow trapped Edgy between her and the end of the bathtub.

This time, she was going to take the lead. Plus, she was pretty sure that the skeleton had a few times he had to make up for...

Maybe he'd look good with a collar and leash? Not her collar, of course. She still rarely took it off.

 

**Edgy**

 

"y-yer' a fuckin' trouble maker." He agreed wholeheartedly, his face dusting a light crimson as he felt her fingers trail over his bones and hook into his ribs, pulling the both of them closer together and keeping him in place as his mate mounted him, his hands wandering up to the curve of her hips to guide her to him and keep her close, not that she was going anywhere anyways.

Not while he was already this worked up.

There was no way in hell he'd pass up an opportunity like this afterall, as ever since becoming pregnant with his she had become alot more sexually driven and spontaneous, which he gladly welcomed, as his own sex drive and hunger had always been increasingly difficult to satisfy as he never seemed to get enough of her.

Clearly the feeling was mutual.

"h-hhnnggg~" The dominate male let out a sigh of pleasure as his mate ran her tongue over his bones, making his twitch and squirm underneath her as after spending so many heats and love-making sessions together she had become quiet the expert on his body, quickly learning his likes and dislikes, and never being shy about exploring and trying new things.

She was his little daredevil.

And he fuckin' loved it.

"f-fuuuck sugar, ya' sure aint messin' around t'day are ya'?" He purred, the sound echoing through his throat and rattled through his ribs, looking like a happy fat cat as he wore his signature lazy grin and met her gaze through hooded lids.

She looked so good sucking on him like that.

He wondered what else he could get her to suck on.

The thought of her plush lips wrapped around his magic flashed through his minds eye, instinctively summoning his cock to press up between her legs and inner thighs.

"yer' lookin' downright sinful right now sweetheart."

Well it didn't take long for things between the two to escalate rather quickly.

 

 

**Frisk**

 

 

"I'm not in the mood to mess around today," she hummed, pulling away from his vertebrae. Grinning from ear to ear, there was a sparkle of mischief in her eyes before she leaned forward to press her lips against Edgy's teeth.

Today she was going to do whatever she wanted and no one was stopping her - not even her mate. Hell, the skeleton might want to be careful cause she had no plans to go easy on him.

Releasing his ribs from her grasp, her hands easily slid into his ribcage as the human began to rub and scratch at the underside of his sternum and spine. Meanwhile, she licked at his teeth as if begging for entrance into his mouth. When he finally let her in, Frisk didn't hesitate as her tongue quickly slid in and fought against his.

Feeling Edgy's hands on her waist, the brunette was sure that she didn't have to worry about slipping in the bath. Holding back a laugh, she slowly grinded herself against her mate.

Between kisses, the brunette tried to catch her breath as she panted, "Bed... Now... Forget the bathtub!"

 

 

**Edgy**

 

  
Edgy couldn't hold back the look of excitment that overtook his face as he spotted the hungry and playful twinkle in his mates eye, leaning back and letting her do as she pleased, she ran her hands over the underside of his ribs, and even caused him to jump in pleasant surprise as she stroked and scratched at his spine, a spot that was sensitive for all skeletons.

"f-fuck." He nearly choked on his own words as his human cut off his moan with a dominate and hungry kiss, he quickly complied to his queens demands as he opened his mouth and welcomed her warm tongue with his own, the magic fizzled and popped in her mouth, making it feel like she had just eaten a mouthful of poprocks as they wrestled back and forth.

"nngh~" his eyes were lidded as she pulled away, a thin strand of saliva still connecting the two before she broke the connection, grinding herself into him and making him buck his hips up in response to her neediness.

His female needed him, and stars was he more than HAPPY to comply.

"alright sugar, anything ya' want." He obediently agreed, the look of lust in her eyes was enough to make him do backflips if thats what it took to please her, and after taking just a moment to adjust their position he was gripping onto her tightly, holding her to him protectively as he rose out of the bathtub in one swift motion, effortlessly taking her with him as she clung to his bones like flesh.

"sh-shit yer' really askin' fer it t'day, ya' fuckin freak." He purred affectionately, hurriedly kicking open the bathroom door and making his way over to the bed, not bothering to stop and grab a towel, as there was no need for such stupid useless things, because he wanted needed her, right. now.

 

 

 

**Frisk**

 

 

Tightly holding onto the skeleton, Frisk ignored his words as she once again smashed her lips against his mouth. Practically shoving her tongue into his mouth, she clung to her mate like a koala. Once they were close enough to the bed, Frisk released Edgy from her grasp so that she could stand up. With a surprising amount of strength, the human shoved Edgy onto the bed before snickering, "Y'know what I think you'd look good in, Sugar Skull?"

Moving away for a moment, Frisk opened the side table drawer and pulled something out. Doing her best to keep it out of Edgy's line of sight, she quickly made her way back to her mate. Leaning over the skeleton, she grinned from ear to ear before leaning over and suddenly wrapping something around his neck. Straightening up, the brunette's smile widened as she admired the collar she had just put on her lovely mate.

"I'm always the one with the collar but I think it's time to see you all leashed up," the human purred, yanking on the leash in her hand. Once again straddling Edgy, she hummed with delight as she once again grinded against the skeleton. Letting her hands wandered up and down his ribs. Feeling the skeleton up, Frisk smiled as she grabbed onto Edgy's spine and began to pump her hand up and down it.

"You gunna be okay, baby?" she teased, a smile on her face as she leaned closer to him. Littering the side of Edgy's face, she purred, "It's gunna be so much fun putting you in your place for once..."

 

 

**Edgy**

 

 

  
As Frisk pushed him down onto the bed the the skeleton laid there propped up on his elbows and forearms, waiting patiently as he watched her walk over to the nightstand and pull something out, not that he was paying much attention to what was in her hands as he was far to busy admiring how nice and round her ass looked instead.

His magic stood at full attention and twitched with excitement as he rather enjoyed this more aggressive and dominate side of his mate that he had never come to know until now, as sure he had always knew what a little firecracker she was, but never in his wildest dreams would he have pictured his pregnant little mate taking control like this before.

His eagerness increased as he watched the way her hips swayed and breasts bounced as she gracefully strode back over to him, hell he was so busy gawking at her and how beautiful she looked, he hadn't even realized the toy in her hands, and it wasn't until she was strapping it around his neck and tugging on his leash that it finally registered what she had just done.

Raising his hand to touch and grab at the dark leather around his neck, he let out a small choke as his mate gave it a sharp tug in protest, warning him not to touch.

Role reversal huh?

He had no complaints to that, as typically he was always the one in control, ontop, calling the shots, and making her submit to him.

But looking at her now, with the leash gripped firmly in hand..

She was like a sexual goddess, and he had never been so fucking turned on in his life than right now, immediately he submitted to his mates wishes, eager to give her full control, even if he had to fight down his instinctual need to dominate, he forced it down just for her.(edited)  
No one had ever tried to make him submit before, and he had to admit, it was as new and exciting, as it was downright hot.

"i dunno sugar, ya' think ya' can tame someone like me?" He grinned wide, moving his hands to grip her hips as she climbed ontop of him, running his phalanges over her curves.

"i am pretty bad after- HGN~" He was cut off mid-sentence as she gripped his spine and began pumping her fist mericiously, immediately snapping his mouth closed and effectively shutting him the hell up.

She hadn't been in control for more than 5 minutes and already her skeleton was a panting, moaning mess beneath her, practically melting with pleasure as he allowed himself to fall backwards fully onto the bed.

It looked like turning him into her bitch wasn't going to be as hard as she had initially thought afterall.

 

 

 

**Frisk**

 

 

  
"Babe, I think I tamed you a long time ago. I think growing out of your bitty form gave you an ego that needs to be taken down a few notches," Frisk replied, giving the leash another sharp tug. Giggling to herself, the brunette wrapped the leash around her wrist so that she could use both hands.

While one hand continued to pump at his spine, the hand with the leash came up to wipe away some of the drool already starting to form near the edge of his teeth. After a moment, she pressed her lips against his. After a few simple kisses, she pulled away before humming, "Why don't you be a dear and cry out my name, yeah?"

With a laugh, the brunette moved her hand away from his spine before reaching down to grab his dick. Letting her fingers graze up and down the shaft, she watched her mate with an amused look on her face. It was always a pleasure to see the skeleton unravel in her hands.

"Remember when you used to fit into the palm of my hands?" she hummed, her eyes never leaving his face as her treatment on his dick got rougher. Biting her bottom lip, she continued, "Back then, you weren't as high and mighty as you are now. You used to be so much easier to put in place back then. During that time, you had to depend on me more. It was sweet."

 

 

 

**Edgy**

 

 

  
"nnnghh~" Edgy shook his head, wanting to protest against her accusations and put her back into place, but his mate responded immediately with a sharp tug on his leash, making him choke out a moan and blush in shame.

Nope she was right.

He was whipped.

Very, very, whipped.

He didn't know why but the way she was talking down to and degrading him was actually making him salivate, it was definitely something new and interesting that he had never known about himself until now, and his mate took immediate notice as she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to make him beg for her.

Stars would he beg.

"c-come on s-sweetheart i-i.." He was stubborn until the very end, refusing to give up and submit to her so easily.

That was until her fingers wrapped around his cock.

He had never changed his tune so quickly.

"f-fuck! f-frisk, frisk! f-fuck, fuck!" He let out a strangled cry, sounding more like he was calling 'uncle' instead of submitting to his mate, but perhaps that was her plan as she seemed pleased with his reaction, her grip around his magic tightening with every stroke.

"f-friiisk!" It came out more like a whimper this time, as she seemed to know exactly how to work him into a panting mess below her, his ribcage heaving with every heavy breath and moan, until all he was capable of was moaning her name and taking whatever she would give him.  
It was intimate in a sort of sense, as he had never trusted anyone enough to ever allow himself to feel so vulnerable and weak, never mind let someone else see that part of him, but he felt safe enough to trust her with it, it was one of the reasons he had fallen so hard for her in the first place.

Her caring nature, need to protect and nurture him when he needed it.

He hated to admit it but now that she was brining it up he realized that sometimes he did miss the way things used to be between them, relying on her for he smallest of things and entrusting his entire well-being to his human at the time.

It was funny to look back and see how things had completely changed, as it was now her who had to rely on him for some of the most basic of things, like his magic for the baby.

But that was something she was about to get a surplus of in a minute, especially with the way she was working and tugging on him with such purpose.

 

 

 

**Frisk**

 

 

The moment Edgy seemed like he was going to protest against her, the brunette had put more force into her actions. Watching his tune change as he cried out for her, Frisk's grin widened with satisfaction. As she continued to work the skeleton, the woman leaned down to press her lips against the side of his skull.

"That's right, Sugar Skull. Keep calling for me, I'm all that you need," she purred, pressing herself against him. Littering Edgy's face with kisses, the human continued, "I'm the only one you need, baby. Just like how I need you."

Pulling away a bit to stare at his face, she couldn't help the pride the was swelling up inside her. Frisk knew that Edgy would never allow someone else to see him in such a state. The fact that he was even letting her see him like this showed the amount of trust between them.  
Despite what everyone else believed, Edgy could be reliant and vulnerable in his own ways. It was one of the few things that had gotten the skeleton to open up to her in the first place. He might be a little crude and disgusting at times but behind all that Edgy was protective and sweet.

He was her Sugar Skull, after all.

"Y'know, sometimes I wish you were a little more reliant on me," Frisk admitted, giving the leash a small yank. With a tiny hum, she continued, "Now and then, I worry that you might not actually need me anymore. Maybe you're just sticking around cause you feel like you need to repay me for making you big again, you know?"

Reaching out with her free hand, the pregnant woman began to wipe away some of Edgy's drool with her thumb. Keeping her hand on his cheek for a moment, she smiled, "Seeing you like this though... Begging for me... It makes me remember that I'm just worrying over nothing."

With that said, she moved her hand away from his cheek. Taking her time, it wasn't long before she finally sat herself down on the skeleton's cock. Making sure she was comfortable, the brunette grinded against her mate once or twice before grinning. With a firm yank on the leash, she purred, "What are you waiting for, love? I'm not going to do all the work here just so that you can get off."

 

 

 

**Edgy**

 

 

  
"f-frii-issskk~" He called out her name in a broken moan, his face completely flustered at her words as he listened to her speak, and although he didn't want to admit it outloud they both knew she was exactly right.

Frisks was all he needed, and all he had ever wanted, the single reason he had came, stayed, bonded, and bred her.

She gave him purpose and made him feel wanted and loved, like he had finally found the place where he belonged.

She was his home and he'd follow her anywhere, as it had even been proven time and time again that their bond to eachother was so strong it preceded through lifetimes and universes, she was his everything and it was ridiculous to think that she had ever thought she had meant anything less than that.

"y-yer' e-everyth-thing s-sweetheart, m-m-my e-everything." He reassured, managing to catch her mouth in a heated kiss as she showered his face in affection, making him drool as she continued to press those plush lips he loved so much against his bones, in turn sending powerful shock-waves of pleasure through him and straight to his soul.

That's when he felt her shift and move to seat herself ontop of him.

Then he felt pure bliss.(edited)  
Managing to crack his eyes open he watch intently as she slipped his member inside her and seated herself down all the way to the base, making the skeleton hiss out in pleasure, his head falling back as the waves of ecstasy were almost to much for the over-stimulated skeleton to bare..

Damn she was so fucking wet, and tight, it felt like a his dick was being squeezed in a vice with the way her walls were tightening around him like that.

"m-mine, mine, mine, mine." He felt himself suddenly greatful that she hadn't tied up his legs and arms, as without much coaxing his hands were on her, digging into her hips painfully he managed to pick her up with minimal effort, before slamming his mate back down into his lap, the motion causing a loud, wet, slapping sound to echo throughout the room, as well as tearing a moan from the pair in unison.

Fuck he was going to destroy her, show her how much he REALLY needed his mate.

"i love ya' sweetheart, l-love ya' s-so fuckin' m-much!" He growled, picking up and slamming her back onto him once again, this time bucking up his hips in time to meet her before continuing on like that, the monster quickly finding his rhythm as he started chasing after his sexual release.

 

 

 

**Frisk**

 

 

Everything, huh?

Yeah, Frisk knew that she was his everything. It was nice to have it reaffirmed though. Perhaps it had just been recent events but she really had been worrying a bit over everything.

Smiling against the kiss, the brunette let her worries wash away as she felt that everything would be alright. Once she had pulled away from the kiss, that was where the true fun began.

Once she had seated herself all the way to the base of Edgy's dick, the brunette couldn't help the small moan that left her lips. Already trapping his member within her, the brunette tightly grabbed onto the skeleton's shoulders. Panting a little, she titled her head down to stare at hee mate.

With a simple yank of the leash and a command, Edgy was upon her. Barely having a moment to catch her breath, the brunette felt his phalanges dig into her hips. Sure that it would leave bruises, Frisk didn't care as he effortlessly picked her up before slamming her back down. Crying out with delight, the woman threw her head back as her grip on Edgy tightened.

As the skeleton continued to thrust ito her, the brunette tried to shake the haziness in her head. Moving one hand away from his shoulders, Frisk shoved her hand back into his ribcage. As if searching for something, the human paused as she felt up the area where his soul usually was. Frowning a little to find the space empty, she focused for a moment before making her move.

As if pulling his soul out of thin air, Frisk had somehow succeeded in calling out Edgy's soul and taking it into her hands. Not putting much thought into how she had done it, she instead bought the soul out of the skeleton's ribcage and started to fondle it.

Using both hands, the brunette felt up his sould before bringing it up to her mouth and licking it. Hiding her grin behind his soul, she continued her actions between her cries and moans of pleasure.

 

 

 

**Edgy**

 

 

"fuck, fuck!" The skeleton was rough in his ministrations, his mates moans and lewd looks of pleasure that crossed her face egged him on, encouraging him to go faster, be rougher, he'd flip her over and pound her into the fuckin' mattress if he had to.

He was so lost in her touches and the way she was making him feel he didn't even notice the way she was fishing inside his ribcage for his soul, hell he thought she was just feeling him up and trying to get him off, and in response to her hungry and desperate touches he reached up to give her swollen breasts a gentle squeeze, a line of drool dripping down his chin as his eye's fixated on her chest, looking memorized by the way they bobbed and bounced in his face.

And then he felt it, the tug on his chest nearly knocked the breath right out of him as he hadn't been expecting it, hell she should have never of even been able to summon it in the first place, atleast not without his assistance anyways.

But there it was, the beautiful inverted ivory soul sat levitating in her hands, and he couldn't help but slow his thrusts to a stop as his mouth hung open in surprise.  
"s-sweetheart? h-how the hell..w-what the hell do ya' think yer'.." He was unable to finish his train of thought however, as the moment he opened his mouth, frisk decided to open her's aswell, running the warm slimy appendage across his soul and making him moan out in pure bliss, his body actually convulsing at the overflow of pleasure he felt.

"FUCK!! F-FRIIISK!!" He cried out in a beg, his thrusts once again picking right back up where he had left off, as his instinctual need to rut came back tenfold.

His grip on her tightened even more, threatening to break skin as he held onto her in an effort to ground himself more than anything else at that point really, she was just making him feel so damn good, so much so he completely blanked out, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he watched his mate bounce along ontop of him, sucking on his soul like a goddamn champion.

"n-nnghh~ h-hhaah-ahh~ g-gggaa-ahhh~ He had lost all ability to speak, only able to moan out and cry as he begged for his release.

 

 

 

**Frisk**

 

 

The moment she had tugged out Edgy's soul, Frisk had noticed the way he had seemingly froze up. Hell, he looked as if he had lost all the breath he was holding. As she held it close, the brunette noticed he had slowed to a stop and seemed surprised.

Edgy was trying to speak to her about it but she had paid him no mind. Ignoring his stumbling words and shocked expression, Frisk had instead assaulted his soul with her tongue.

That seemed to shut him up rather quickly as he convulsed under her. Hell, she could practically feel the pleasure pulsing from his soul. Pleased to hear him begging once again, the brunette laughed before continuing to lick and nibble at his ivory soul.

Letting out a sharp gasp as his grip on her hips tightened, Frisk started to move against Edgy faster. Staring down at him, she was happy to see how utterly wrecked he had become. Usually she was the one who could barely speak so it was euphoric to see the expression on his face for once.

Knowing that Edgy had to be close to his breaking point, Frisk gave a sharp yank on the leash. Moving his soul away from her mouth for a moment, she purred, "What are you waiting for, babe? Cum like the needy bitch you are."

As if to prove her point, Frisk gave the skeleton's soul a long like before sucking on it a bit harshly. She was ready to see him melt beneath her - to be in her position for once.

 

 

**Edgy**

 

  
"f-f-friiiiisk!" The skeleton below her cried out, his senses flooded with euphoria as she moaned and bounced ontop of him, and if he was at all coherent he would of accused her of having way to much fun at his expense as she was actually giggling while fucking him, finding amusement in his wrecked state no doubt.

But he didn't care, couldn't bring himself to even if he wanted, as he had become completely hers in that moment, submitting to his female entirely as she guided him to his release, and with a sharp yank of his leash and a harsh yet gentle command he couldn't help but comply.

"h-hhaa-aahhh, f-f-frrriiiiii-iiiiskkkkk~" He lost control, using every ounce of strength he had in him he managed to sit up and burry his face into his mates neck, inhaling deeply before opening his maw and biting down on her shoulder, crimson poured from the wound as he renewed his mark on her, his sharp claws dug into her hips to the point of drawing blood as he held her in place, refusing to let her escape as he poured his magic into her.

Bucking his hips harshly, he milked himself inside of his female, filling her to the brim before it had nowhere else to go and spilled out between her legs and down onto the bed below them, his soul reflected his pleasure, as the tiny inverted heart began to drip with bliss, looking like it was melting in the palm of his mates hands.

And it wasn't far from the truth, as once Edgy had emptied himself completely he managed to release his mate from his graps and fall back onto the bed with a heavy thud, his chest heaving as he attempted to calm himself and catch his breath, his bones feeling like jello as he was almost positive he wouldnt beable to move after that.(edited)  
And he wasn't wrong, as between constantly feeding Frisk his magic through the bond and her fucking him senseless, he had practically nothing left, straining himself as his magic reserves were dangerously low, if not completely empty after that.

"f-fuuuck sweetheart.." Well atleast he could properly speak once again.

 

 

 

**Frisk**

 

 

Watching Edgy sit up, Frisk wrapped her arms around the skeleton to keep him close to her. Tilting her head to the side so he would have better access to her neck, the brunette let out a cry of pleasure as he bit into her. Uncaring of the blood dripping from the bite, the pregnant woman's nails scratched against his bones as her release came with his, "E-Edgy!"

As her walls quivered around his dick, the brunette released her grip on the skeleton to keep his soul close. She could feel herself being filled up until it finally began to drip out of her and seep into the bed sheets. Desperately trying to catch her breath as she came down from her high, she stared at the ivory soul as it dripped in her hands. After a moment, she seemed to snap out of the enraptured state Edgy's soul had brought her to.

With careful hands, the brunette guided the soul back into her mate's chest. Once that was done, she reached up to take the collar off of him. Tossing the leather collar and leash to the ground, Frisk carefully moved herself off of the skeleton to rest beside him. Looking him over for a moment, she placed a hand against his cheek and wiped away some of the drool with her thumb, "You okay, Sugar Skull? Was I too rough?"

Though she hadn't said anything, the brunette was a bit shaken up over the fact that she had pulled out Edgy's soul. While she hadn't really been thinking about it at the time, she was now incredibly aware of that fact that she shouldn't have been able to do such a thing. Trying her best to hide her nervousness, Frisk continued to clean his face off with her hands before pressing a gentle kiss to his teeth. Once the brunette deemed his face clean enough, she moved her hands away and simply curled up beside him.

 

 

 

**Edgy**

 

 

  
The skeleton watched his mate through lidded eyes as she carefully and tentatively cradled the fragile soul in her hands, being gentle as she slowly guided it back to him and absorbed it through his chest cavity, where it would stay hidden and safe until he decided to summon it once again.

Speaking of summoning souls, he was curious as all hell as to how exactly she had managed to summon his, as usually only monsters or human mages could do such a thing, it was an extremely delicate procedure, as souls were to fragile to just pull from their bodies all nilly-willy, but surprisingly enough not only had she accomplished such a feat, but she actually did really well for her for time.

Was it fucked up to say he was more proud than worried of her abilities?

I mean she could already turn back time and even jump through universes if determined enough.

Needless to say her magical prowess and ability to summon souls didn't really surprise him as much as it probably should have at this point.(edited)  
"naw sugar, ya' did wonderful." He praised, wrapping a bony arm around her and pulled her into him, showering her face with skele-kisses as he bumped his mouth against her face repeatedly before lowering his head to lick up and lap at the blood dripping from her shoulder, healing the wound with the little magic he had left before finally falling back and collapsing onto the bed again.

"f-fuck, ya' did good." He purred happily,as he hadn't felt this satisfied and sated in a long while.

Sure the experience had left him alittle drained, but after a quick nap and some food he'd be back to normal in no time.

"heh, damn, that was one hell of a ride sweetheart." He looked at her face with bright eyelights, studying her features and noticing how healthy and beautiful she looked, hell she was practically glowing after that dose of magic he had given her, as it was one of the more effective ways of transfering magic to his mate, not to mention, his favorite.

"what 'bout you?" He could obviously tell that she was already in good health and high spirits, and not at all what he was really wondering about.

"ya' did good for summoning yer' first soul." He grinned, curious about her thoughts on the matter.

 

 

 

**Frisk**

 

Pleased to be showered with kisses, Frisk smiled as she curled up closer to the skeleton. Shifting a bit so that Edgy could get to the bite easier, she seemed unfazed as her licked at the wound to heal it up. She was so used to it at this point that she reacted without even thinking about it. Letting her eyes slip shut for a moment, she hummed, "Glad I did good. I was a little worried for you at first but you seemed fine."

Wrapping her arms around her mate, the brunette rested her head on his chest. Listening to him speak, the woman could practically feel herself dozing off in his arms. She always felt at peace when around her mate that it was easy to fall asleep. Sometimes, Frisk ended up wondering if Edgy's laziness was contagious. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Frisk snapped awake at his statement.

"I-I didn't mean to! It-it just kind of... happened," she fumbled out, rather nervous of what Edgy would think. Biting the inside of her cheek, she seemed unsure of what else to say. After a moment, she continued, "I just... I don't even really know how I did it. All I really did was feel for it and then it was just... there. Does that really make sense?"

She seemed pretty nervous, as if waiting for the skeleton to yell at her over it. After all, Frisk knew that normal humans weren't really supposed to be able to call souls. It was usually a thing reserved for monsters and mages. Until now, she had never thought that she could be a mage. Would Edgy be disgusted at the fact that he might've unknowingly mated a mage? Would it cause problems between them.

Unsure of what else to say, Frisk hid her face against Edgy's chest and stayed silent. Nibbling on her bottom lip, the brunette laid there before mumbling, "Sorry, I know it must've been weird to have your soul pulled out like that without warning. Probably freaked you out, especially since you tried to talk in the middle of it all..."

 

 

**Edgy**

 

 

He nodded, listening to his sweetheart explain her new abilities, as he was of course intrigued instead of upset or angry with her, sure she had withdrew his soul without permission, but it was a heat of the moment thing, and the power was still all new and fresh to her, besides he had suspected her of being a mage for awhile now, it was his own damn fault for keeping it from her for so long.

Besides..

What did it matter anyways is she was mage, monster, or human?

He still loved her regardless of whatever the fuck she was.

After spending countless timelines together being friends, lovers, and enemies, a surprise like this wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be.

Hell, if he was being honest he thought she was a straight up badass, and silently wondered what kinda magic she was capable of.

"dont worry about it doll, i aint mad at ya', been suspecting it for awhile now anyways, ever since ya' managed ta' summon yer' own soul." He explained and bopped his mouth against her's in a kiss before gathering the energy to sit up and yawn.

Ugh, fuck.

His bones still felt like jello and he was so damn tired.

But he had to do this, he'd been wanting to give it to her for months now, but never had the actual balls to do it.

"i uh, got ya' something that might help with it actually.." He admitted with a blush, and using every ounce of strength in him he made his way over to his closet, digging through the mess of clothes and sweaty old socks he finally managed to fish out a tiny black box from his jacket.

No..

That couldn't be what it looked like.

..Right..?

He made his way back over to his mate and collapsed into a sitting position onto the bed across from her, sitting her up right so he could speak to her properly.

"i've been wanting to do this a long time sugar, but i..i jus' never felt the time was right.." He blushed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his skull as his nerves started to get to him.  
Fuck what the hell was he so worried about?

They were already soul bonded for stars sakes!

He was just being a pussy for nothin'.

But he supposed it was just the act in itself that was a bit intimidating.

Swearing his eternal love to her and yadda, yadda, all that romantic bullcrap.

He wasn't use to putting himself out there like that.

Atleast, not outside of the bedroom.

Finally after gathering up the courage he needed he slowly opened the box, revealing a solid gold ring in the shape of a skull, the eyesockets filled with red orbs that looked alot like rubies, and hell it looked corny as hell, but it was sweet at the same time, as this was no ordinary ring.

It was enchanted with his magic.

"i want ya' ta' be mine sweetheart, in everyway." He met her gaze with a look of his own, not breaking eye-contact as he removed the jewelry from it's casing and slipped it onto her ring finger.

"i dont care what ya' are, 's not gonna change the way i feel about ya'." He smiled, small and genuine, not his usual shit-eating grin he always put on for display, this was alot more intimate than that, a promise of sorts.

"will ya' do me the honor of marryin' me?" His face was flushed a dark red, a hue that easily rivaled the color of his own magic, as he hadn't planned or expected to propose to her like this, but the properties of the ring were important to her right now.

She didn't know it but she needed this ring.

Sooner rather than later.

 

 

**Frisk**

 

Pleased to know that Edgy wasn't mad at her, Frisk reciprocated the kiss before he sat up. A bit confused by the sudden action, she watched him as he slid off the bed and headed to his closet. Watching him dig through his clothes, she raised an eyebrow when he said he had an item that might help. A bit unbelieving, she paused as she saw a small black velvet box slipped out of his jacket pocket.

No... No fucking way. Had he actually...? Just because she had mentioned it in passing...?

Scrambling to try and sit up properly, Frisk struggled to push herself up after all the energy she had expended during sex. It wasn't until her mate came and sat her upright that she was finally in a decent position to see what was going on. With wide eyes, she scanned his face as he seemed awkward and unsure of how to say what he wanted.  
After a bit of fumbled words, the skeleton finally opened up the box. Staring at the ring, tears began to swim in the girl's eyes as her hands came up to cover her mouth. Trying to keep her breathing steady, she took in the golden ring and ruby red eyes of the skeleton skull. While it was definitely a cheesy design, she found it fitting in a way.

As Edgy began to speak again, her eyes shot up to his face. Too enraptured by the look on his face, she didn't even notice him moving her hand away from her mouth and slipping on the ring.

While he asked for her hand, the brunette was surprised to see his face turn red. There was no shit-eating grin, no coy words or sexual indennudo - just a sincere question.

Unable to stop the tears flowing from her eyes, the brunette launched herself at the skeleton. Wrapping her arms around him, Frisk was crying tears of joy. Nodding her head, she choked out, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes! Of course I'll marry you, you numbskull!"

 

 

**Edgy**

 

 

  
Edgy nearly flew backwards with the force that his mate threw herself at him with, smiling wide and stupid as he wrapped his arms around her in acceptance and nuzzled his face into her hair.

Hell, he wasn't sure what he had been so worried about as he looked down at her, wiping the tears of joy away with his thumb so he could gaze down and return the look of overwhelming happiness that overtook her face.

She looked so beautiful when she smiled like that, so intimate and just for him.

A wave of relief flooded over him as he had been wanting to do this for so long, more for her sake than for his, as he wasn't really into stupid human traditions, they were money orientated and expressed through material objects more so than actual emotions or feelings.

He never understood the concept and told himself he'd never indulge in such a stupid thing; until now.

Seeing the look on her face, and feeling her overload of emotions through the bond was WELL worth the time and money he had spent and put into the artifact itself, as he had made sure to add his own little twist to the piece of jewelry and customized it to his liking, turning it into something personal and intimate.

And nothing screamed intimate like sealing your magic into a betrothal ring.

"im glad ya' like it sweetheart, i..put alot of work into it, see look.." He held her hand in his gently and focused his magic, immediately the two ruby red orbs on the ring began to react and glow in response, flaring a bright crimson as the power flowed through his mates hand and straight into her soul, transferring his magic to her.  
"it's enchanted with my magic, so i'll always be with ya' even when im gone." His grip on her tightened, as uncomfortable of a subject that it was he had thought ahead for her and their childs sake, wanting to leave something behind just incase anything ever happened to him.

Although he didn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, that was for damn sure.

"back in the days mages used to call these 'magic artifacts', 'n used 'em to help harness their own magic and control it better." He explained, as it was a little known fact that monsters had actually been the original craftsmen of such objects like spell books and staffs, gifting them to mages in peace offering or for special events.

But there was only a handful of artifacts left in the world nowadays, as like typical human behavior, it didn't take long before such gifts were abused and taken advantage of before becoming completely banned in the monster realm.

Technically his gift was considered illegal by monster law, as it was absolutely forbidden for monsters to create such items, not that many had the ability in the first place as it was considered to be an extremely complicated procedure.

But being a powerful boss monster himself along with having a background in science and magic, he was one of the few capable of such things, and he'd be damned if anyone told him otherwise.

"it'll help ya' call on and practice with yer' magic sweetheart, jus' be careful with it ya' know? might take some gettin' used ta'."

 

 

 

**Frisk**

 

 

  
"This is so sweet, Edgy. Thank you so much," she whispered, still staring at the ring for a moment. Trying to calm herself down, the brunette wrapped her arms around the skeleton and leaned into him. Closing her eyes, her grin stayed wide as she curled up in his arms.

"It's never coming off again. Only time I'm taking it off is for the shower, just lile the collar," Frisk hummed, starting to doze off a bit. While she had been doing her best to stay up for a while, all the physical activity from earlier was finally starting to catch up to her.

Unable to hold back a loud yawn, the pregnant woman stretched out a bit. Hearing her ankles pop, she sighed in relief before nuzzling her face against the crook of his neck, "Let's go to bed babe, you can tell me about everything else later."

Frisk was already trying to think of a similar gift she could give to Edgy. While a few scattered ideas appeared here and there, she really couldn't think of much. When she was fully awake again, the brunette would be running around with ideas for Edgy's gift.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want to rp with the creators? join our discord for more!
> 
> https://discord.gg/Wr3g2WM

**Author's Note:**

> JOIN OUR DISCORD CHANNEL FOR MORE!!!!


End file.
